Teen Wreckers
by Madsluads
Summary: Three spec op teens befriend the Wreckers when they become their guardians. The Wreckers do their best to protect their new charges, but all the Autobots may need protection from them. Especially the one with dull purple eyes.
1. Wrecker Charges

**A/N: First rewritten chapter. I'm allowed to write short stories during enrichment class in school. My teacher recognizes this as a short story I'm able to write for this. All-in-all, it might lead to faster updates.**

* * *

_The sun beat down on the soldiers backs. The group of seven men and one child trudged through the desert towards a single metal structure. Silence was as heavy as each soldiers packs they left behind._

_After twenty more grueling minutes the group reached the structure._

_"Go see if you can get signal now," the dark hair man said. His skin was well tanned from being based in Qatar, and his hazel eyes were dull with grief. An African-American nodded slightly and walked towards the tower. He noticed a metal pot on a pile of rubble and grabbed it, dumping the water on his head._

_A white skinned man with a hat and a darker skinned man, each holding guns, kept lookout in front of the tower. A rumbling noise was heard and the tower jumped a few feet in the air. It hit the ground a few feet away from the darker skinned man and it's bang caused the lighter skinned man to turn around._

_"What the hell was that?" he asked. The darker man turned to him._

_"Qué quiere decir '¿qué diablos fue eso? Unos metros más allá y lo hubiera golpeado el culo," he stated in spanish. He had a tendency to do that when he was freaked. The other man slowly turned away._

_"English dude. English." The black haired man, known as Captain Will Lennox, sighed lightly. His wife and baby girl's faces were still on his mind._

_Lennox looked around at the group and allowed a few more minutes of rest. They were cut short by a soft Shing! from behind Lennox._

_"Woah!" The African-American, known as Epps, exclaimed. He lifted his gun and pointed while Lennox spun around; his own gun was now in hand. All the soldiers started firing and the shape of a strange metal creature._

_A screech was heard as it dug its way back underground. All the soldiers were tense as they waited; guns were pointed at the ground._

_"Woah, mother-. What the hell was that?" someone exclaimed._

_It re-emerged a few seconds later and stabbed the sunhat man's backpack. The talon got stuck and the man was swung around in the air. The pack finally broke and he flew towards his friends._

_"Run!" Lennox yelled. The whole group made a mad dash for the town just in the distance. Lennox made sure he had a grip on the child as they ran so he wouldn't fall behind._

_The town people reacted with screams. The woman and children rushed inside houses while the men grabbed shotguns and joined the soldiers in the firefight. Lennox ran with the boy to a house. A man opened the door and let them in._

_"Papa!" the boy said. Lennox let them hug for a moment before he spoke._

_"Do you have a telephone? Telephone?" He made a calling motion with his hand as he spoke._

_"Telephone?" _

_"Yes yes! Telephone." The man ran into another room and returned with a phone._

_"Thank you!" Lennox dialed the operator and brought the phone to his ear. "This is an emergency Pentagon call! I need you to... Do you understand? It's an emergency Pentagon... No I don't have a credit card!" he yelled. A wall exploded right next to him as more noise flooded into the house. _

_"Sir, the attitude is not going to speed things up any bit at all. I'm going to ask you to speak into the mouthpiece very clearly," the operator stated._

_"I'm in the middle of a war! This is frigging ridiculous!" Lennox ran from the house and slid to a halt behind Epps. "Epps where's your __wallet?"_

_"Pocket!"_

_"Which pocket?"  
_

_"My back pocket!"_

_"You got ten back pockets!"  
_

_"Left cheek! Left cheek! Left cheek!" Lennox located the wallet and told the operator the info._

_"Also, sir, have you heard about our premium plus world-service gold package?" the operator asked._

_"No I don't want a premium package!" Lennox looked over the rubble he was using as cover and located Epps. Throwing the phone he called out, "Epps! Pentagon!" Epps grabbed the phone as Lennox readied his weapon and defended his friend. After hearing snippets of the conversation Lennox noticed a USAF drone in the distance. Ten minutes later two Warthogs_ ***Which my dad adores.* **_flew over. Epps directed them as a barrage of bullets hit the creature._

_Epps directed the second plane, which he called 'Spooky Three Two', to use 105 sabot rounds. The rounds descended upon the machine causing it to retreat underground leaving part of its tail. Lennox called out for Fig, who he didn't see anywhere, and ran towards moaning. There he found an injured Fig. Before anyone could do __something Lennox fell backwards from a strange shockwave. He hit the ground with a Thunk! as his head hit a stone._

* * *

Lennox slowly opened his eyes. His head pounded and he made out a fuzzy figure standing above him. He noticed the chair he'd been sleeping on was laying on the ground along with him. He looked back to the figure and scowled.

"Stop laughing, Epps," he muttered. That only caused Epps to laugh harder. After a minuted it died down.

"Why you on the ground, man? Bad dream?" he asked.

"A strange alteration of our first contact with Skorponok."

"Alteration?"

"It had to incorporate the sudden fall somehow." Epps chuckled and put out a hand. Lennox grabbed it and was pulled upright by his friend. He rubbed his sore head then laughed and hugged his pouting friend.

"Are you alright, Colonel?" a deep voice asked. It had a calming effect on people, though it asserted authority when necessary.

"I'm fine Optimus. Just a headache now," Lennox called to the giant robot. It was looking towards the platform worriedly. It's armor was blue with red flames and his face had a slight frown.

Lennox blinked a few more times to get rid of the sleepiness then walked to his still on computer console. Only one new email. Lennox scanned over it and frowned at the news. Energon signals in, of all places, Qatar.

"I feel psychic," he stated to his friend who was leaning over his shoulder.

"Don't let it get to your head," Epps mumbled. Reading more, Lennox straightened up and sighed. More risked lives, coming up. He looked towards the large mech who was staring intently at the pair.

"Energon readings in Qatar." The large robot sighed and his shoulders visibly sagged.

"Who knew so many Decepticons were on this planet," he muttered. He then turned towards Ratchet who was walking from the hall leading to the medbay and the 'Bots berths. He stopped dead in his tracks as his optics registered what he saw. Epps was slowly recovering from shock and starting to chuckle. Lennox was still staring with an unhinged jaw.

"Ratchet. Why are you pink?" Optimus asked. The now neon pink robot whipped his optics around the room, searching for his targets. Two wrenches were out, one in each servo.

"Take a wild shot."

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker?"

"Yep." The 'Bots optics landed on a tarp in the corner that hadn't been there before. He marched towards it and ripped it off the two cars. One silver Corvette and one metallic gold Lamborghini. Both cars shot forward and tried to escape but still got a wrench thrown somewhere at them. Lennox and Epps were now laughing hysterically despite the recent news. Ratchet shot them a death glare but did nothing else.

"Now. I have a feeling you were coming to speak to me. What is it about?" Ratchet snapped. Optimus started out of his daze and made sure to keep optic contact. He didn't trust himself and nobot wanted a new dent in their helm.

"Energon signals were detected in Qatar." The medic lost his stern glare and stared for a second. He then spun around and marched to the medbay while muttering to himself. He knew Prime wanted him with the team. Before he turned down the hall he looked towards his leader.

"When are we leaving?" he called. Optimus turned to Lennox who held up a finger. He collected himself from a scuffle he somehow got in with Epps and looked back towards the leader.

"I say we should leave tomorrow at 0400."

"That early!" Epps whined. Lennox laughed at his friends childish behavior. Optimus let a small smile reach his lips. He looked towards Ratchet who nodded then proceeded to his medbay where he would wash the paint off.

"Where are we going at four in the morning?" Sideswipe started slightly and looked towards the mech.

"Qatar. You and Sunstreaker are staying here," Optimus said. He finished with a glare that said he wouldn't budge from the verdict.

"Fine with me. Don't wanna wake up early, anyway," Sunstreaker huffed. Sideswipe shot him a look then turned back to Prime as his twin left towards the berths.

"Why can't we come?"

"Punishment."

"For what?" Sideswipe protested. Optimus raised an optic ridge.

"For painting Ratchet," the prime stated. Sideswipe grumbled and stalked towards the berths.

"Fine." All three stared after him as work continued below them.

"I don't trust him if he gave up that easily," Lennox said.

"My thoughts exactly," Epps agreed. Prime nodded.

"I'll have Prowl keep an eye on them." Lennox looked towards the leader. The mech understood the unasked question.

"Ratchet, Jolt, Mudflap, Skids, possibly the Wreckers, and I will go with you." Lennox nodded then proceeded to send a heads up to his men. Tomorrow would be a day of fighting.

**Next day; 0300:**

Lennox's alarm woke him. He grumbled and smacked the device on the bedside table. Sitting up he stretched and rubbed his eyes. He then jumped out of bed, showered, threw on simple underclothes, then dressed in his black uniform. He was surprised how much time had flown as he tied his shoes. He woke up at 3 and it was now 3:30. He stood and rushed to the rec room, grabbing a cup of coffee.

Rushing to the armory he gulped down his coffee. As he entered he set the cup on a nearby shelf. Men were already in the room grabbing guns and ammo. Lennox grabbed an M16, grenades, ammo, the usual and walked into the hangar. Epps noticed and walked over.

"Hey, ya heard?" he asked.

"Heard what?"

"The Wreckers are meeting us in Qatar. The kicker is that each Wrecker has a charge, assigned by Morshower."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Seems Morshower has a spec ops group made entirely of teens. Three of them, including the leader, are the Wreckers of the group. They are unleashed if they're about to be overrun, though they do some background fighting. The leader is also a sniper," Epps informed.

"Nice." The pilot announced they were five minutes to takeoff so the group of soldiers and 'Bots entered the plane. By the time everyone was settled in, the plane was in takeoff. It was silent because everyone and bot was tired or nervous. Lennox, being part of the tired group, laid his head back and fell asleep.

**Unknown POV:**

"Y'all ready?"

"Heck yeah! I get to fight some 'Cons, finally."

"You gonna use some of the techniques I taught ya?" the scottish voice asked.

"I taught you the techniques Roadbuster!" a young male voice argued.

"Now how would ya do that, Danny?"

"Don't call me that!" I heard Roadbuster chuckle. He loved teasing his charge and best friend, my SiC. The argument continued while I was distracted causing me to miss a funny part. I knew because my guardian, Topspin, was laughing. It was hard to get him to do that. Leadfoot just snored in synch with Henry, my TiC.

_How'd he become my TiC again? _I asked myself. He was so lazy when not fighting, making Leadfoot his perfect guardian. Roadbuster and Dan both loved to tease each other. Topspin and I were both quiet, smart, and tactful.

Topspin laughed again, causing me to shake with his sitting frame. I was laying my head against his abdomen as I sat in his lap. His armor kept me warm and he didn't move too much. I groaned as the two continued to bicker like siblings. This plane ride was 20 hours long, and if they fought the whole time I would't be able to sleep. I shifted slightly in Topspin's lap. He chuckled in sympathy and ran a digit down my back.

The bickering lasted for ten minutes before I heard the pilot groan. That made me sit up and immediately silence the two with a deadly glare. Topspin looked at me from his laying position. He had decided to lay down and had set me on the ground so he could curl up in the plane.

"If you two don't shut up, I will allow the pilot to open the hatch so I can personally push you out," I growled. The pilot's soft chuckle floated from the cockpit. Dan was about to argue when I sent him another glare.

"Go to sleep or stare into space. Either one." I laid back down and pressed up against Topspin's abdomen. He rested a servo over me to protect me and keep me warm. I heard Dan grumble something but I let it go, seeing as I was so close to sleep. The motion of the plane and Topspin's insides lulled me to sleep.

**Lennox and Autobots**

The group arrived at Qatar first. The scorching Saudi Arabian sun immediately shone down on the group without mercy.

"Can't say I missed this weather," Epps said as he stood beside his CO. The Autobots were out a waiting for our departure.

"Do you know how much longer the others'll be?" Lennox asked Epps.

"What makes you think I know? You're the psychic." Lennox chuckled at that then turned towards the plane. He walked back inside and towards the pilot. The pilot noticed them and saluted Lennox.

"At ease. Do you know when the next plane will get here?"

"Actually I just spoke with that pilot. They should get here...," The sound of an engine and a shadow on the distant part of the runway announced the arrival of the group. "Now." Lennox turned towards the pilot and thanked him before exiting the plane. The second C-17 landed and taxied right next to the first. The hatch fell to the ground and three familiar supped out race cars exited. Three teens in spec ops uniforms exited behind them.

The first, a girl, was the tallest by an inch and had a light build but Lennox had a feeling she was stronger than she looked. A Colt M4A1 SOPMOD ***Special Operation Peculiar MODification* **was slung across her shoulder so she was ready for a firefight. A Harris M86 was slung around her back. Lennox assumed she was the leader since Epps said the leader was also a sniper. She was dressed in a special ops uniform though it was tan instead of black. Her dark brown hair was in a perfect braid down her back so it wouldn't get in the way and her skin was tanned enough so she was the darkest skinned of the three.

The boy on her right had black hair, a strong build, and was the shortest by a hair. His skin was the lightest of the three, though he had the heaviest weaponry of the three. His primary was a Knights Armament M4 MWS ***Modular Weapon System***. His secondary made every soldier do a double take. It was a foldable Browning M2 HMG ***Heavy Machine Gun***, one of the heaviest guns the soldiers knew. Yet the kid wasn't even slumping as he walked with it strapped around his back. A small smirk was on his face.

The third teen on the girl's left had dirty blonde hair. He seemed to be the mixture of the group. His skin was a normal tan, he had a moderate build, and he was the middle in height. His primary was an M16 while his secondary was an old M1917 Enfield.

Each teen neared the group behind the Wreckers and branched off as they drove towards Optimus. The three stopped in front of Lennox and stood at ease.

"Welcome to Qatar and its wonderful weather," Epps said first. The black haired boy chuckled and Lennox noticed his eyes. They were a dull blue, just darker than the Autobots.

"I'm Colonel Will Lennox and this is Sergeant Robert Epps," Lennox introduced. The girl looked towards him.

"I'm Colonel Anima Black. This is Major Daniel Flame, my SiC, and Captain Henry Tread, my TiC." She pointed to each boy in turn. The black haired boy was Major Flame and the other was Captain Tread. Lennox noticed he had a slight scowl and dull red eyes. Colonel Black had dull purple eyes that made it look like they were all black. Lennox smiled and nodded then turned to his troops.

"Pack up! Let's move." People jumped into the nearest Autobot, except for the Wreckers, if they didn't have a ride in one of the military vehicles. Lennox and Epps jumped into Optimus while each teen jumped into their corresponding Wrecker guardian. They all drove single file following the military vehicles towards where the signals were located. Each being had some form of adrenaline pumping through them.

**Ani (Anima) POV**

Two hours had passed and I was tired. You would think my body would be well rested from the sleep on the plane but no, it was still tired. It didn't help that Topspin kept his interior at a calming temperature. I laid my head back into the racing seat and closed my eyes. Just as I was gonna fall asleep Topspin tightened the harness slightly.

"I'm trying to sleep," I moaned. A chuckle came through the radio that he somehow had followed by his voice.

"How are you going to spot any 'Cons if you're sleeping?" His voice had a slight british accent and was making me want to fall back asleep.

"Magic." Topspin chuckled again and I smiled at how easy it was for me to make my guardian laugh. I closed my eyes again and fell asleep.

(-_-)

"Does anyone else feel that?" Lennox's voice awakened me through the humans comm. I groaned and opened my heavy eyelids again. I stretched then stayed still to see if I could feel anything. Sure enough, the ground was rumbling.

"Yeah," I said. Others agreed with me over the comm channel. Topspin was silent before a shadow covered him. I looked out the window the best I could and a strangled cry left my lips.

"Ani?" Topspin asked, concerned.

"Missiles," I squeaked out. The chatter on the comm stopped right away and I heard Henry's surprised grunt. Silence for a few seconds before,

"Incoming!" The shout caused me to jump slightly. Then the convoy broke apart to dodge by themselves. The missiles started touching ground making every car to have to do crazy turns. I grabbed the safety net and one of the roll cage bars as Topspin tried his best to dodge the missiles.

We were almost in the clear when one hit right next to Topspins front left wheel. He jerked and spun around as I closed my eyes and gripped the bar with enough force to break it if Topspin wasn't Cybertronian. We slid to a halt in the sand as I slowly opened my eyes. We were out of the missile field both saw a silver form racing towards us.

"Sideswipe," Topspin muttered. The car shot past and drove right into the middle of the blasts. He drove towards Optimus and jumped, transforming midair. His arm turned into a shield as he crouched, yelling something at the rest of the 'Bots. Each one suddenly transformed and did the same.

"Topspin, why aren't you transforming?" A small grunt was my only reply. I jumped from the cockpit and laid on my back. Even though he was sinking into the sand I could still fit under him. That's where I found it. His transformation cog was damaged.

With my simple knowledge I temporarily fixed it. I crawled out from underneath as my guardian transformed. His blue self was sandy everywhere and his pincers were out. He looked towards the horizon and took a defensive stance in front of me. I pulled my sniper out and aimed. I noticed the vehicle was actually Cybertronian and smirked. I flipped a switch on the gun as a high tech glowing purple crossword puzzle formed on the whole gun.

I aimed once again and shot. The vehicle swerved and suddenly rolled. They transformed mid roll and landed on a knee. I didn't recognize the mech as he glared at Topspin. He then noticed me and a surprised expression crossed his faceplates. He then smirked himself and I spun around, instantly understanding. All the missiles were headed towards Topspin and me.

Luckily 'Spin noticed and grabbed me before I felt the explosions. 'Spin lost his balance and fell, causing me to hit my head. The deep laughter of the unknown 'Con and 'Spins warmth were the last things I registered before falling into the suffocating blackness.

* * *

**A/N: I gotta say, I'm ready to fall asleep right now. Sorry this took forever. I'm gonna still follow some plots from the original though it may seem completely different. One strange thing. We're talking about translation in math and a vertex that is moved on a grid is called a prime. One of the points was B so when it was moved it became B prime. I ****immediately thought Bee Prime; who would wanna see that? Bee as a Prime?**


	2. Blacksoul and

**A/N: Do you like it? I know I am straying from the original plot a bit but it will still have the same shell. Special teens, special guardians, and possibly some love. Now, unto the chapter!**

* * *

Pain and sound. The first things I registered as I awoke. Gunshots reverberated throughout my body and each grunt or shout of pain amplified my own. I tried to move but stopped, a hiss escaping me. I put slight pressure against my ribs and actually grunted as I put more pressure on them. Yep. Definitely a few cracked or broken. My head pounded at the same pace as my heart.

I opened my eyes and was greeted with darkness. My eyes adjusted to the small amount of light seeping through the armor and I recognised my cocoon. Topspin's hand. It was in a cupped shaped over me on while sand filled the rest of the spaces.

I pushed myself up, much to my body's displeasure, and somehow crawled to his palm. I then reached out my hand and touched it, fearing the worst. My mind instinctively blocked every other sense out as my eyes started slightly glowing. Fearing the worst, my heart leaped when I felt his spark pulse. Sure it was faint, but it was there. I let the breath I didn't know I was holding escape in a sigh.

A huge crash happened just outside my cocoon and slightly rumbled through the sand. Even more instincts kicked in as an emotionless mask fell over my whole body. My shoulders tensed so they weren't sagging, my back straightened, my face was blank, my eyes revealed nothing, and my eyes also started to glow brighter. The dark purple was now a light purple that cast strange shadows.

Topspin's hand was ripped away by the strange Decepticon from earlier. He tossed it slightly to the side and grabbed for me without even looking at me. His hand was closing but stopped a good foot from me. The 'Con frowned and looked down, then started backwards when he noticed my eyes.

I looked around at the battle. 'Cons came after I passed out and the battle was raging. The 'Cons made sure to have more than three on Optimus the whole time while keeping anyone from helping. A menacing growl escaped me as my eyes reached their full brightness. Adrenaline chased away my pain as I stood up. A faint outline could be seen by eyes that had enough time to focus on the 'Con.

Out of nowhere he disappeared. Two people appeared beside me.

"Did you just teleport him?"

"Yes. Yes I did Dan. Now, help me stop this fight by getting the Wreckers up and wrecking." I noticed a few minutes ago that Leadfoot and Road buster were both unmoving on the ground. Dan and Henry nodded and ran towards their guardians. They each laid a hand on them and looked towards me. Their eyes were also glowing. Dan's were the same color as the Autobot's while Henry's were just lighter than the Decepticon's. We each nodded and dove deep within ourselves.

A pulse left all three our hands at the same time. The pulses travelled through the bodies and concentrated at the spark chambers. Each of the 'Bots optics onlined and they started moving. Except for Topspin. He coughed up sand from his vents and tried to get an arm under himself to get up. His fellow Wreckers were already fighting and turning the tides of the battle. He pushed up but his breathing hitched as something caused him pain.

"'Spin? You alright?" I asked. I knew what the answer was but it hurt to see him in pain.

"I'm... fine," he hissed. I walked towards him smacked him lightly for lying.

"Please try and not fall on me." Before he could protest I crawled under the space between his chest and the sand and did a quick scan of his chest.

"Ani..."

"Seriously Topspin. If you crush me I'll haunt you for the rest of your life." My scan picked something up that made me worry.

"This may feel weird, 'Spin." I reached my hands up slowly and felt along the area where my scans said there was a crack in his spark chamber. 'Spin stiffened from my touch and I mumbled a 'sorry'. My fingertips brushed a difference in the metal and I frowned. I grabbed a flashlight I had and put it between my teeth. I then lit up where my fingertips were and saw the crack. It spread along the line width of his spark chamber but didn't spread out.

With the light I also noticed the few small injuries my scan picked up. One of his pistons had a rock jammed between it and his armor. I reached up and pulled, the rock falling and landing right beside my head. I grabbed it, pocketed it and the flashlight, then crawled out from under 'Spin. He lowered himself back to the ground and let his face fall into the sand.

"Really?" I asked. 'Spin grunted and kept his face in the sand. The sounds of battle were everywhere and I sat up. The two other Wreckers were fighting through the group of 'Cons surrounding Optimus. Optimus was fighting off every 'Con who tried to hurt him but was becoming increasingly tired. I growled and stood up. My adrenaline had worn off and I hissed when I was standing. 'Spin lifted his head and looked at me.

"Are you alright Ani?" He started to get up but I shook my head.

"It's alright. I think I cracked a rib but I'm fine. You are not. You stay right where you are with your face in the sand." 'Spin raised and optic ridge.

"Bossy, are we?"

"Yes, yes we are. Now stay." I glared at him until he sighed and lowered back to the sand. I smiled in triumph then thought only about what I wanted. A faint shield appeared around me and a sword was ready for use. The ability chased my pain away as I advanced on even feet. I swerved around feet and jumped obstacles. Dan and Henry were keeping their guardians protected when I reached them. I walked up to Dan.

"Keep an eye on 'Spin." Dan only nodded in acknowledgement as he sent a small blast towards an advancing 'Con. I activated my sword. An outline of it appeared and quickly filled with a light purple. The object brightened then dimmed down. Instead of the shape there was an energon sword in my hand.

I walked to the first 'Con leg and stabbed into it. The 'Con screamed in pain then was overpowered during his distraction. I smiled and continued to attack the undefended legs. The 'Cons fell one by one. Our group of five reached Optimus who was in the middle of fighting a 'Con I knew. My whole body froze as I stared with enough hatred to kill.

The Kaon Circuit gladiator 'ringmaster'. My comrades noticed my position and ran forward, tackling me. They pinned my arms and legs as I thrashed.

"Let me go!" I got my hand an inch off the ground but Dan pushed back down.

"Ani snap out of it! You can fight him later! We can't blow our cover," he hissed in my ear. I continued to fight until I heard the battle die down. I stopped and stared right into Dan's eyes.

"You let him go." Roadbuster noticed us and walked up.

"Actually no. He ran away. Now why are you like that?" Dan stared right back before getting up, Henry following suit. I sat up and glared at them before standing and stomping off towards Ratchet. He noticed me coming.

"Are you alright Colonel Black?"

"Please, call me Black or Ani. Whichever you want."

"Okay, Ani. Now, do you have any injuries?" I liked how this lime green mech was so worried about everyone.

"Just a few bruises and possibly some cracked ribs but -Woah!" Ratchet had picked me up and quickly scanned me, muttering Cybertronian profanities under his breath. I worked to keep myself from laughing at what he was saying.

"Yes you do have cracked ribs. Why didn't you come earlier?"

"First off, you were in the middle of a battle and fighting. Second, I was trapped under 'Spin's hand. Third, 'Spin has way worse injuries." Ratchet gave me a scrutinizing look.

"How would you know if he has worse injuries than you?" I didn't reveal anything through body language.

"I know enough basics from him. Enough to know that a crack in his spark chamber is dangerous." Ratchet spun around and ran towards 'Spin with me still in his hand. He set me down before turning my guardian onto his back. 'Spin onlined his optics and noticed Ratchet then me. He also noticed the now finished battle and retracted his claws so he actually had visible servos; he opened his left one up and I crawled in, huddling against his fingers.

I finally felt the sweat drip down my face as I closed my eyes and tried to take even breaths that didn't hurt my ribs. Ratchet started the field repair on his spark chamber to stabilize his spark. I knew when it hurt by the way 'Spins fingers twitched. While waiting I started to absentmindedly trace symbols on 'Spin's palm. I felt him relax and smiled, happy that I was able to calm him down.

Ratchet finished with 'Spin's spark chamber and moved on to all his other injuries. Ten more minutes passed before he fixed my own temporary fix on the transformation cog. He then gave 'Spin strict instructions to move only when needed and take it easy for the next week. 'Spin nodded but I knew he would probably not listen.

He sat up and held me out to the waiting Ratchet. I sighed and opened my eyes then went to stand. Ratchet stopped me and instead had 'Spin carefully slide me into his own servo. He then proceeded to activate his holoform and wrap my ribs in a bandage. He also checked to see if I got a concussion when I hit my head and put a temporary stitch on a cut on my forehead. I took that time to study his holoform.

It was a well built man that stood about 6 feet on the spot. He wore black pants and dress shoes with a lime green shirt. He also had on a lab coat and had black hair with lime green tips, though some white was starting to poke through. He also had a light mustache. His eyes were the same light blue as his optics and he seemed to be in his mid-fifties.

"Thanks," I said. Ratchet smiled and nodded before dismissing his holoform and handing me back to 'Spin. He walked off to help others while I relaxed in my guardian's hand.

"Why don't I get to see your holoform?"

"Because I've never had a need to activate it." I stared at 'Spins face trying to decided what it would look like. I gave up as he got up to speak with Roadbuster and Leadfoot. I again closed my eyes and started drawing symbols in his palm. Dan and Henry sat in their corresponding guardian's shoulder and I forgave them before closing my eyes. In the middle of talking 'Spin stopped but I didn't take any notice.

After five minutes of silence I stopped. I opened my eyes and saw 'Spin staring down at me with a surprised expression.

"What?"

"You were writing in Cybertronian on my hand." I stiffened and moved my hand away slowly. 'Spin raised an optic ridge and I sighed.

"Later. Not here."

"WHAT!" Henry and Dan exclaimed at the same time. Their guardians cringed from the loud noise. Lennox ordered that we move out and get back to base so I told 'Spin and was set on the ground before he transformed, his comrades following. I got in and stayed still as 'Spin buckled the harness and sped off.

* * *

We were all in our plane. Optimus and Lennox were headed back to NEST with their groups while us Wreckers were going to our own base. 'Spin was sitting off to the side and staring off into space. I didn't know if he was mad at me or not and it ate away at me. Henry, Dan, Roadbuster, and Leadfoot were all discussing something in hushed tones wile casting glances at me and 'Spin. What made it worse was that Leadfoot and Roadbuster were using their holoforms.

Roadbuster was medium built and stood at what I guessed was 5' 11''. He had long brown hair that went to the bottom of his head and wore sunglasses that looked exactly like his visor. The Autobot symbol was tattooed on his right arm with the Wrecker symbol right under it. He wore a shirt the same green as his armor that had his alt forms NASCAR number and sponsors. He had on torn up jeans and black sneakers.

Leadfoot was short for holoform standards. He was 5' 7'', the same size as Dan. He had on a red shirt also with his alt forms NASCAR number and sponsors. The Target logo was right in the center with the Autobot and Wrecker symbols in the middle circle. He had dark brown hair with red highlights and his blue eyes glowed. He wore dark blue jeans and had red hunting boots on. He also had a stubble beard.

I got 'Spins attention and motioned towards the holoforms, emphasizing my earlier point that I never got to see his. He just chuckled and went back to his thoughts. I sighed and laid down. At least I got him to smile; a little. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep, though I was quite cold.

**Topspin POV:**

I was quite confused. How did my charge know Cybertronian? And how did she know I had a crack in my spark chamber? I sighed. My charge was quite confusing.

I thought back to the battle and how my spark raced from her light touch. My sensors ghosted the sensation causing my spark to race again. She thought I stiffened out of pain. No, I stiffened from the way her touch felt to me. Only one other femme made me feel like that. Whenever she smiled my spark leaped. Whenever she touched me, no matter in what way, my spark raced.

On my worse days I couldn't keep my processor off her slender black frame with that yellow accent and beautiful door wings. My hands wanted desperately to trace along the line on her wings, my lips wanted to taste hers.

I groaned, shaking my helm to clear those thoughts. _She's long gone; missing centuries before we left. Yet, why... _

Ani caught my attention and was pointing at Roadbuster and Leadfoot's holoforms. I chuckled, knowing what she wanted. I then dove back into my thoughts. My charge was going to show me the reason for her knowledge when we get to the base. I feel bad about being a bit distant but I need to think. I looked up when I heard a defeated sigh and saw my charge flop down onto her back. She closed her eyes and I couldn't help but notice the sad expression on her face. I felt even worse inside. But I was so confused. Confused about what she wrote on my hand.

Blacksoul and Topspin.

* * *

**A/N: Snow day today for us Wisconsinites of Fond du Lac. I got a nice chapter in, though I think I will hate it later.**


	3. Surprise

**A/N: Warning- other word for donkey used with abbreviation**

* * *

**Ani POV**

I awoke to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw Dan standing over me.

"We're landing soon." I nodded and sat up. I winced when my ribs protested and slowly rubbed them. Dan sat down beside me and hugged me.

"Sorry about earlier. And now what we were trying to prevent you from doing, you're doing." He chuckled lightly and I smiled.

"Only to the Wreckers. They should keep it secret."

"What did you write on Topspin's hand?" I sat up and looked towards 'Spin who fell into recharge at some point. His right hand that I wrote on was laying palm up on his knee. I looked towards it as my eyes started glowing slightly. My vision changed and I saw the blue energon flowing through 'Spin's lines. I also saw my own purple energon. It was much more faint since it was only part of my signature but I could still see what I wrote in Cybertronian. _Blacksoul and Topspin_.

"Embarrassing," Dan chuckled. I gave him a look that could kill then smacked him upside the head. He whimpered and rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess I deserved that."

"Ya think?" Dan rolled his eyes as I looked back towards 'Spin's hand. I couldn't believe I wrote that. I must've been really out of it to not notice.

The plane started its descent. The downward motion caused 'Spin's head to fall back into the wall with a bang. I winced at the sound.

"That must've hurt," Dan commented. I only nodded.

We landed with only a small jolt. I unbuckled and stood, but my ribs protested angrily. I drew in a sharp intake of breath but fought against the pain. I've dealt with worse. Walking to 'Spin, I kicked him in the shin causing him to jerk awake and whip his head side to side. When his optics landed on the snickering me he gave me a little nudge and transformed. He helped support me as I exited the plane.

Charlotte Mearing was in our way, looking quite mad and tired as she looked at the man across from her. He had on a suit, black dress shoes, had black hair, glasses, and a nice tan. Our group only picked up the last snippet.

"-too many civilians! Like them! What are they doing with the Wreckers! You said they were a-holes." I perked my eyebrow at the man. We were _not _civilians and my comrades were definitely _not _a-holes. At least not Dan and Henry. I couldn't vouch for me. I cleared my throat to the man who spun towards me, a condescending fire in his eyes.

"What do you want?" he snarled. I rubbed the top of 'Spin as his engine growled.

"Colonel Anima Black of the U.S. Barrett Wreckers. You?"

"Theodore Galloway. Liaison to the Autobots."

"Galloway? I've heard from credible sources that _you _were the a-hole." The man huffed in indignation as I gave him an innocent look. He glared at me before stomping off. Mearing looked towards me with a look of awe on her face.

"You are the first person to do that. I couldn't ruin my reputation, the soldiers didn't want to be fired, and he's just looking for a reason to exile the Autobots." I laughed lightly.

"That's my job." Mearing just shook her head with a slight smile and walked towards her waiting car. Topspin continued to support me as we entered our 'Wreck' room. It was the equivalent to a house's living room with a energon dispenser, 'Bot sized couch, chairs, and table, entertainment area, and more. It also had plenty of space for what we were about to reveal.

'Buster, Lead, and 'Spin drove forward a bit more as we stopped and transformed, waiting for our explanation. I looked towards them with a glint in my eye that said I was more than serious.

"If you tell anyone, even the other Autobots, about what you're going to see, Primus himself will come and kick your afts. Right after he kicks mine." With that, all three of our eyes started glowing. Me, the bright purple, Dan, the bright blue of an Autobot, and Henry, the bright red of a military build. They continued to glow brighter and brighter.

My change was first. It was a bit painful on the ribs, but it worked. Dan and Henry changed at the same time. They stood beside and looked towards the now shock-filled Wreckers. The three of us were now Cybertronians.

Dan was a mixture of reds, yellows, and oranges, looking a lot like a flame. His blue optics glowed with their normal spunk as his Autobot and Wrecker insignias shine in their spots on his arms. He stood just taller than Leadfoot, but was still short.

Henry was dark and navy blue and black. His armor showed the scars of many fights he was in, but it still shined from staying clean. The Wreckers couldn't take their optics off his own red optics. His silver insignias stood out against his dark armor, and he stood as tall as Roadbuster.

I was all black with yellow lines spreading from what seemed to be a random point on my back down my arms and legs. I stretched out a bit and uncurled my door wings which I usually kept pressed against my back. My optics were Autobot blue, but that changed when I activated a certain program.

"Quicktread, the best security guard and tactician a Prime could have. Just under Prowl that is. Sharpflame, the best front-liner one could ask for. His technique of fighting head-on is known to work. And me, Black Anima. Only a few people know information on me." I introduced all of us. The Wreckers recovered from their shock and threw questions left and right at us. One was bound to come up but still made us falter in answering.

"Why does Quicktread have red optics? That's the trait of a Decepticon," Roadbuster asked. I sighed.

"Before the war red optics only meant they were of military build."

"But you guys must've been sparked after the war."

"Nope. We were younglings when we witnessed the spark birth of Megatronous and Orion Pax." All three Wreckers jaws became unhinged. I snorted at the sight while Dan and Henry burst out laughing. We then continued explaining well into the night. Near the end I fought to keep my optics online. The battle took a lot out of me, Henry, and Dan and we were all ready for a good night's sleep in our comfy berths. I felt my eyes dim before I became much smaller than everyone in the room. I yawned, stretched, grunted from the slight pain and stiffness, then bid everyone goodnight.

When I entered my room I plopped down on my berth and failed to notice the arms wrap around me before I fell asleep, snuggling into some unknown warmth. I was actually quite used to the unknown visitor. They've been sleeping with me for a year now. I fell asleep, a smile from the lifted burden on my face. My upcoming and inevitable fight with Primus wasn't able to kill it.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry! I'm tired and... oh. There goes my muse. Ugh. I'll go chase after it then go to bed. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**


	4. Strange Mech

**A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short. I was tired and my muse was trying to escape. So, I had to stop. I will make this chapter as long as possible. Can any of you guess who the stranger is? I will probably reveal the identity next chapter or so, so you have time.**

* * *

**Will Lennox POV:**

Three weeks had passed since the skirmish. Everyone at the NEST base was working overtime to find the 'Cons. It seems the day we left, they fled. Now we had to find their signatures again.

I punched the code for my private quarters in and walked in. I sat on the berth and sluggishly pulled my combats off. Epps just switched with me for our shifts and forced me to go to bed. Not that I minded.

I threw the combats in a corner and ripped the jacket of the uniform off. I then laid down and closed my eyes, allowing my body to relax and fall into the clutches of sleep.

* * *

_The group landed after I briefed them. We had to keep this one under wraps. I jumped out of the helicopter after Epps and walked towards my guardian, whose black form blended into the chilly night. Outdoor lights from the warehouse and a few search lights were our only source of light._

_I patted my __guardians hood._

_"Alright Ironhide. We got echoes." As he transformed I felt a strange pang in my heart but brushed it off. 'Hide finished transforming with a grunt._

_"He's here." He then sniffed the air. "I smell him." I ran with Epps towards a group of construction supplies and waited as he pulled out a thermal camera._

_"There. The thermal ripple." I sighed as I saw how huge it was. I then commed the group._

_"Alright steady. We're right on top of him." Five seconds later it transformed and hit the ground. The thing caused cement tubes to go flying and I got up and ran. That thing _was _huge. It had two large wheels that it used to move and a head in between the two. Arms came from the outside of the joint keeping the head in place. Then more news came over the comm._

_"We got another 'Con!" I found the car racing away and knew who was closest._

_"RC twins, the target's coming your way!" I then fought with my soldiers to damage the huge 'Con. I heard Epps request for back-up and JCS' order for all the gunships to fire. The huge 'Con turned and started towards the highway as I let out a string of profanities. I turned my attention to the other 'Con, Sideways. He was headed towards us._

_"Bring in Sideswipe!" I orded. No later did the 'Bot transform and chase after Sideways. A minute later the 'Con was in two pieces. I jumped into one of the waiting copters to chase after the larger 'Con. We saw it rolling down the highway and knew we needed help. I nodded to Epps who made the order._

_"Make the drop, bring in the big boy." I saw Optimus falling from the plane and call out to the group. We chased the two as Optimus shot the 'Cons wheel joint making it crash. A strange sense of Deja vu hit me and my vision darkened. I heard a voice from what I now knew was the future from that time._

_"After the Shanghai op, the president is hard pressed to say the job's getting done."_

* * *

I whipped my eyes open and jumped from the berth. I scrambled to throw the jacket and combats on before I raced from my room and into the main hangar. All heads turned towards my racing form but I just ran up the steps towards the nearest computer.

"What the heck man?" Epps asked my panting figure. I only held up a finger then took a breath.

"I think you're right about me being psychic." I then activated the energon signature detection program and typed in Shanghai. Sure enough, there were signatures at the abandoned warehouse we fought Sideways and his partner at.

Epps looked at the larger screen in the middle of the hangar along with everyone and bot else. Then the base burst into action.

* * *

**Ani POV:**

I shivered as the strangers warmth suddenly disappeared. Opening my eyes I noticed the time. 1:00 am. I groaned as I threw the covers off and sat up, letting blood rush from my head to the rest of my body. My ribs no longer hurt and I was glad for that. A strange sense of urgency rushed over me making me jump up and rushed to get my clothes on.

When that was finished I threw my hair into a ponytail and walked from my room. As soon as I turned I ran into a leg.

"Oof! Ow, my nose," I said as I clutched my now bleeding nose. I looked up and saw 'Spin.

"Sorry. You alright?" I nodded.

"Fine. Why are you by my room?" I asked as he picked me up and started towards the hangar.

"I just got a comm from Optimus. We're going to Shanghai."

"In the middle of December? Can you guys handle the cold or will you whine like old people about aching joints?" "Spin shot me a look that said 'shut up' but I could still see that his 'sun glasses' were a bit brighter indicating his amusement. I smiled and chuckled as we reached the hangar. I looked down at the sound of grunts and saw Dan and Henry fighting. Again.

"What's it about this time?" I asked Roadbuster and Leadfoot. They just shrugged. I got an idea and shook a drop of blood off my hand towards the two. It hit Henry in the face causing him to back away and wipe it off in surprise.

"Did I do that? Sorry man."

"I don't think you did." They both looked up and saw me smile and wave my bloody hand. Dan noticed my nose.

"You run into 'Spin?" I nodded and caught the tissue box Henry threw towards me.

"Thanks." I wiped off my hand then pinched my nose with another tissue. 'Spin looked like he was about to apologize profusely but I held up a hand.

"I'm fine. You don' need 'o apologize." 'Spin still looked like he was going to protest but just then Charlotte walked in.

"Alright, humans that are going, get into the plane. You're headed to Shanghai. Wreckers you're getting snow tires because I've just been informed this is one of the rare years of snow." 'Spin set me down then transformed as I walked into the plane. I saw a three duffle bags, each with our names on them. Walking to mine I opened it with my one hand and saw a uniform that would keep us warm in the snow along with snow goggles, gloves, boots, and a hat.

"Must be a lot of snow," Dan commented. I blew my nose and threw the tissue away.

"I bet we're going to ride on snowmobiles or something." Henry and Dan shot me a 'what makes you think that' look.

"The goggles?" I said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What goggles?" I looked into their bags and sure enough, no goggles.

"Hm. Weird, because I have some." I then proceeded to grab mine and show them. Just then the Wreckers drove in and we sat down, waiting for takeoff. As soon as we were in the air I unbuckled and walked up to 'Spin. He was still in his car form so I just leaned against him and looked towards Dan and Henry.

"Y'know I've alway wanted to go to China," Dan said.

"Under these circumstances?" Henry asked.

"Well, no. But it's still China."

"Just wait until something blows up in front of your face," I said.

"You say that like its inevitable."

"Because it is." Henry laughed at that causing the two to get into another scuffle. I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, its like having two toddlers as my best fighters." I felt 'Spin chuckle at that and smiled. After the initial shock of having a Cybertronian charge I was worried that he would hate me or something. Instead we seemed to have grown closer, though I don't know why.

Looking towards Dan and Henry and seeing the two starting to move their fight towards me I pushed up and sat on 'Spins hood. Laying down on his windshield I stared at the dark ceiling and listened to the two fight.

I was just about to close my eyes when something flew over my head and hit the opposite wall. I bolted up and leaned back just in time to dodge another metal object. I looked towards the origin and saw pieces of scrap metal floating midair with a blue glow around them.

"Dan!" I called out.

"It's not me. I have no idea who's doing it!" he called back. I dodged yet another piece and switched my vision. I finally saw a very impatient looking Primus. I sighed and stood up.

"You don't have to throw stuff to get my attention, you know." I said out loud. The figure just huffed and pointed towards the hatch. Dan was looking at me strange but I ignored him.

"Uh-uh. No way. I am _not _jumping." Now Dan had his mouth open and 'Spin was talking.

"Jump? Who's telling you to jump?"

"You don't wanna know." Primus was giving me a glare. I gave him one right back.

"I'm a little busy. Next time I go to sleep we can have this conversation. Not now." I thought I saw a flash of defeat go through the large 'Bot's eyes but he finally relented and disappeared. The flash of defeat threw me off guard. If he felt defeated it must've been important to him to get me out. Or...

"Wait!" The 'Bot froze and looked. "All of us?" His eyes lit up and he nodded, pointing to the hatch. I spun around and ran to the cockpit. I noticed we were over Shanghai and were going to land soon, but something made me freeze. A slight energon signature headed our way. I hit the autopilot and the hatch button before ripping the pilots out of their seats. I grabbed parachutes and threw them towards each human and threw one on myself.

"Jump!" Dan and Henry heard the urgency in my voice and grabbed the pilots before jumping. I pushed against 'Spin but he wouldn't move. I looked outside the cockpit window that was visible from my position and saw the little light.

"Sorry guys." My eyes then glowed and Primus helped me push the stubborn Wreckers out of the plane. Just before I jumped I nodded towards Primus. He smiled then disappeared. I jumped, then heard the explosion. I looked towards the falling Wreckers and towards the warehouse right beneath us.

"Get ready for a fight!" I yelled. My eyes glowed their brightest before the three Wreckers disappeared. They reappeared on the ground just outside of the warehouse. I smiled, but felt it fade away as the darkness creeped up in my vision. Dan and Henry along with the pilots deployed their parachutes. Just as I was about to do the same something hit my head. I noticed the group of Autobot signatures less then a half mile away while I was spinning before blacking out.

* * *

**Will** **POV:**

"What the heck was that!" Epps yelled. We were sitting in Optimus' nearing the warehouse when we saw the huge fireball. Dread filled my body and froze my heart.**  
**

"The other plane," I whispered. Epps looked towards me before realizing that I was right. It must've been the other plane. Silence filled the cabin before Optimus spoke.

"I just commed Topspin. It seems that Colonel Black was speaking with someone before she ran to the cockpit and told everyone to jump." Epps and I sighed in unison, releasing a breath that we didn't know we were holding. Then we saw the figure. A spinning person who didn't have their parachute deployed. Optimus sped up so he could try and catch the person.

Topspin transformed and looked towards the figure before running towards a the only cement wall and jumping, pushing off the wall. He caught the figure and landed on his feet. I would have applauded if this wasn't life or death at the moment. Optimus stopped and allowed us to get out before transforming. The cold immediately tried to seep through our clothes but luckily we were wearing proper uniforms.

I looked towards Topspin who was staring at the figure in his hands. Ratchet transformed and Topspin gave him the figure with a dazed look. Then four others landed on the ground. Dan, Henry, and the two pilots. My eyes widened and I looked towards Ratchet who was scanning the figure.

"Is she alright?" I asked.

"I can't tell how much brain damage she has until she awakens. It might be a concussion, might be worse." Ratchet set the girl on a field cot before looking towards Optimus. Dan and Henry were helping the stunned pilots towards the medics that came along. As they helped them sit I noticed the stunned look in their eyes also. They sat down on a cot when a medic yelled at them after trying to say they were fine.

"We need to be ready. The Decepticons are probably waiting for the right moment to strike." Seconds after I spoke three Decepticons burst from different parts of the warehouse, more following. The Autobots immediately got into defensive stances and started fighting. My men and I started helping, but I noticed Dan and Henry seemed to be fighting an internal battle. They looked like they wanted to help, but something about Ani was holding them back.

Optimus' energon blade cut through a Decepticon, making him fall to the ground in two pieces. Something started glowing before the 'Con stood back up, perfectly fine and in one piece.

"What?!" I exclaimed. Optimus turned around and faltered only the slightest in surprise. Looking around I saw all the defeated 'Cons standing back up. Dan and Henry just seemed frozen in fear. How we need them right now.

* * *

**Ani POV:**

I opened my eyes in a room. Standing in the corner and waiting was Primus. I sat upright and looked around. The room was filled with dead Autobots, not just him. The few that stood next to him caught my attention. Q, Sentinel Prime, Elita-1, Arcee, Jazz, and Ironhide. There was also a mech that looked a lot like Topspin. The only differences were he was silver, actually had optics, and seemed to have a helmet like Optimus and I. I looked towards Primus.

"I was only hit in the head. Why am I here?" He looked towards me with his one of a kind gold optics.

"My child, I need you to take on a heavy burden. The other to have had this burden just had his spark ripped out, and sadly his broth will keep dying painfully until someone takes over his job."

"Who?" Primus looked towards the strange mech I didn't know. "Who's his brother?" When I asked that Primus stiffened ever so slightly, but I still caught it.

"Topspin," I whispered. Primus nodded. I immediately wanted to help.

"What's the job?" Primus sighed and looked towards the ground before looking back up.

"Being Death's doorkeeper." My mind pieced together what it meant.

"So someone dies and I either invite them to the Pit or Well of All-sparks or slam the door in their face?" The strange mech chuckled and spoke.

"Yeah, pretty much." I thought about this. I knew it would be hard, having to probably let people I love die, but I felt I could do it. I nodded.

"Alright. I'll do it." Primus smiled and I felt I ad a choice about the people near him. I wondered what would happen in the future if they lived and saw. Deciding it was best if they lived, I let them return with me to the land of the living. Including the strange mech. Well, except for Sentinel. I would take a little more time to decide that. I was about to thank Primus when I felt like I was falling again. Black filled my vision before I gasped in freezing cold air.

"Holy mother of God it's cold." I saw Dan and Henry stare wide eyed at me. I just smiled and pointed with my eyes towards the battle. Decepticons were falling out of nowhere and I was throwing them one by one into the Pit.

"Have fun in the Pit, boys," I whispered. Dan heard me and chuckled. Then seven outlines of Cybertronians appeared before becoming the people I welcomed back. The strange mech ignored the stares from the now resting Autobots before they landed on an unmoving figure. His optics widened and he ran forward. I jumped off the berth and followed. While passing Optimus I skidded to a halt and tapped his leg. He looked down at my smiling form.

"Merry Christmas Autobots." I then ran towards 'Spin who I knew was alive. He was laying on the ground and clutching at his spark chamber. He was already looking at the strange mech and smiling. When he saw me he smiled brighter and held out his hand. I hopped on and was brought towards his chest.

"You alright?" he asked in an airy voice.

"I'm fine. You're the one who needs to be looked at." He chuckled and shook his head before looking towards the strange mech. He pushed himself up and hugged him. The strange mech spoke first.

"I missed you Topspin."

"I'm just glad my brother's not dead."

* * *

**A/N: Who knows the strange mech? Anyone?**


	5. of the Iacon Clan

**A/N: Merry Christmas! Did y'all like any presents you got those few days ago? I got some Nerf guns and money. Perfect for my next whole-church Nerf War with my youth group. Anyway, here's my late present to you!**

* * *

I stared at the two hugging mechs, even after they separated. Everyone was taking a breather before heading out; the 'Bots were catching up with their now alive friends during this down time. I just continued to stare in disbelief.

"Brother?" I finally managed to squeak out. 'Spin nodded with an even brighter smile. After the initial shock I started to giggle. 'Spin looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You broke your deal with yourself and smiled on the battlefield." 'Spin raised an optic ridge.

"Who's calling this a battlefield?" I just shook my head with a smile. Hearing a chuckle I looked up and saw 'Spin's brother, who I found was designated Twin Twist, looking at us. Recognizing a gleam in his optic I gave him a stern look. He caught my gaze and shrugged.

"What?" I just growled lightly and looked back towards 'Spin, who was giving his brother an identical glare. I almost snapped and sent him right back to Primus when I heard his parting words.

"Perfect couple." The look on 'Spin's face told me he heard it too. Before I could say anything Optimus walked over and looked straight towards me. His rumbling voice washed over me as he spoke.

"Do you mind explaining how this happened, Colonel Black?" I looked straight into his optics as I searched new memories as to whether it was allowed or not. Twin Twist walked past us and_ very_ inconspicuously- note the sarcasm -told me it wasn't. He pretended to cough. _Do they even have to cough when they're alive? _I asked myself. Turning back towards Optimus I spoke.

"Sorry, but I can't. Rules are rules." Optimus raised an optic ridge and shot a glance towards Twin Twist, but didn't push it any further. I was thankful for that. I then looked at 'Spin who was chuckling lightly.

"Do you even have to cough when you're healthy?"

"Nope," he said through chuckles. I sighed and curled in on myself, grabbing my knees.

"You have the most inconspicuous brother alive." 'Spin just continued to laugh. The fight was the most brief yet and I was now freezing. My body kept going through heat waves trying to keep me warm. I felt 'Spin stop moving with his laughter and look at me.

"You alright?"

"Other then the fact that I'm freezing, yeah. I'm fine." I felt his hand curl a little more around me and his other hand protect me from the light wind. He also pulled me close to his chest. The heat radiating from all sides kept me at a comfortable temperature.

"Now I know why we do this with little animals on cold nights," I mumbled. One of the hands moved away and I felt 'Spin stand up before it was back. I closed my eyes as the adrenaline and the giddiness from my present wore off causing me to feel my pounding headache and my sore body.

"Who caught me?"

"I did." The rumbling from his chest vibrated through my whole body.

"Thanks for that. Though at the moment I wish your hand was made of memory foam."

"Your feeling your injuries?" I couldn't miss the tone of worry in his voice.

"Yeah. It's only a headache and slight pain."

"No matter. Ratchet wants to see you anyway." I moaned and pushed myself deeper into 'Spin's chest to hide. It moved slightly with his silent chuckle. He stopped moving and opened used his hand to carefully pluck me from his chest. Holding me out I was lightly dropped into a waiting Ratchet's hand. The tingling sensation of a scan raced through my body followed by the low growl from Ratchet.

"You upset your old rib injuries."

"There was a good chance."

"One of them is cracked again."

"Beautiful." I heard a light sizzling sound and felt a light hand on my shoulder. I stretched out my legs and leaned backwards on my hands as Ratchet's holoform set and wrapped my ribs. When he finished I felt something being draped around my shoulders and opened my eyes to see a thermal blanket.

"Thanks." I again curled up and wrapped the blanket around me as I was handed to 'Spin. Ratchet walked off to help with others as I heard a voice from below.

"Hey Ani, you up there?" I crawled to the edge of 'Spin's hand and looked down seeing Henry and Dan. Looking towards 'Spin he nodded and slowly lowered his hand to the ground. I hopped off and wrapped the blanket tighter around myself and watched as my guardian walked towards his brother. My friends reached my side and led me towards their little corner.

Reaching it we sat down before they questioned me.

"Why are those 'Bots standing?" Something told me I could tell them, that it was fine.

"I let them come back." Dan gave me a look to edge me on. "After I passed out I had a visit with Primus. He told me that he had a job for me and that the person who had it before was now dead. He told me the job was deciding which Cybertronians would live or die at life or death moments. I agreed and decided to let those guys," I nodded towards the group of newly revived 'Bots, "live." I yawned and suddenly felt extremely tired. "And it seems that took a lot out of me." As I leaned on the little cement bench Dan and Henry absorbed this information. We sat in a comfortable silence before Henry spoke.

"How are we going to get everyone back? I know we can fit a good amount of 'Bots in one plane but we have a large group." Lennox was nearby and happened to hear his question.

"We're thinking of leaving a small group here to wait for a second plane. Optimus is a little worrisome but it will probably be only you Wreckers and a few soldiers." I saw Dan's eyes twinkle and laughed a little. Noticing Lennox's look I explained.

"He's always wanted to visit China. Any part of it. If he gets to stay it would be a dream come true." Dan nodded enthusiastically making a laugh escape me. I then closed my eyes again and laid my head back to wait for the decision.

* * *

Opening the door Dan looked around the room with wide eyes. I followed him in and went right for a bedroom.

"Man, this is one beautiful suite!" The suite had white walls with a brown floor banister, with a carpet colored a nice tan. The room had four bedrooms and three bathrooms. Dan and Henry decided they would sleep in the same room. Four soldiers were with our group so they also had to sleep together. I was the only one with my own room because I was the only girl. One of the soldiers walked to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle.

I just barely caught the names of the soldiers in the car. The tallest one was Sergeant First Class Baker, the one with green eyes and black hair was Staff Sergeant Gantole, the one with black hair and brown eyes was Sergeant Cax, and the one with blonde hair and blue eyes was Corporal Wents. My brain, as drugged as it was from Ratchet's pain killers, just pieced together that their ranks were in order.

I walked past them and opened the door to my room. It had a TV, bathroom, brown walls, dirty white carpet, and a queen size bed. Shutting the door and turning the lights off I flopped face first into the extremely comfy covers and closed my eyes. Yet my body decided it was just kidding making me cover myself and curl up. I spent two hours twisting and turning before my foggy brain came to a conclusion. I was missing the safety of the strange person.

Turning on my side I closed my eyes and steadied my breathing. I was ready to fall asleep when I felt someone stroke my forehead. Instead of freaking I relaxed, my body recognizing the person. It was the stranger that came every night. Deciding I wanted to know their identity I rolled over but kept my eyes closed. After a few more minutes I cracked one open and was surprised at what I saw. I couldn't make anything out on their body because it was shadowed but I did see glowing blue sunglasses. Smiling lightly I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Time to wake up!" Knowing what was coming I waited a second before lifting my hand and catching the pillow.

"What?" Dan exclaimed. I cracked one eye open and looked straight into his.

"First off, I'm going to have enhanced reflexes and whatnot for a while and second, I know you too well." Dan dropped his surprised gaze and raised an eyebrow instead.

"What's that on the side of your head?" Both my eyes opened as I sat up.

"Side of my head?" I reached a hand up and was met with extremely sensitive warmer-than-the-rest-of-the-body skin. As soon as I pressed lightly I regretted it.

"Ow!" I pulled my hand back and instead swung my legs over the side of the bed. Walking to the bathroom I pulled my hair back and turned it slightly to the side. I froze and choked on my own breath when I saw it. Black Cybertronian symbols. I recognised them and could read them, but that's what scared me.

"Dan, can you... uh, can you read these?" My voice wavered a little as Dan entered the bathroom and stared wide eyed at the symbols. After a minute he spoke.

"Those look Cybertronian, but I can't read them." My vision started to darken at the edges and I felt the blood rush everywhere but my head. Breathing hard I sat down on the edge of the tub. Dan walked forward worried but hesitated.

"Ani...?" My vision finally cleared as I took a deep breath. I spoke in a hiss as I let it out.

"I am going to kill him." Dan again looked confused.

"Who?"

"Primus." Dan snorted in amusement.

"How?"

"I don't know. But I will find out the slowest and most painful way possible." We made eye contact for a second before he burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes and stood up leaving the room and grabbing the breakfast that Henry made. I inspected it fully before eating, not trusting him. I finished half the eggs and the bacon by the time Dan stopped laughing.

"Thank Primus you're done," Henry grumbled as he raised his head from his arms. The four other soldiers who were playing poker in the living room either laughed or agreed. I knew I could get my revenge by telling him what the symbols meant while he was eating. He also inspected the food Henry gave him making Baker laugh.

"Y'know I'm the one who made it an' not him, right?" I froze in the middle of my bite but then nodded.

"Makes sense. Henry doesn't know crap about how to cook."

"Hey!" Everyone laughed at Henry's expense. He just pouted and leaned against the opposite counter. Looking over to Dan I saw he was just taking a bite.

"I bet you wouldn't have laughed at what the symbols meant Dan." Everyone was looking at me but Henry spoke.

"What symbols?" As his answer I pulled my hair back and turned my head to the side so he could see it.

"Can we see?" Cax asked. My only acknowledgement was turning my head so they could see it. They were silent for a minute.

"Those look a lot like Prime's," noted Gantole. Dan looked towards them.

"Hm. You're right. So what do they mean?" I spoke as soon as he took his next bite.

"Anima Prime of the Iacon Clan."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is a bit short for my standards and I am SOOOOOOO sorry it's late. I'm trying to fight off some writer's block. There's a good chance the next chapter will be a direct continuation, but for now I need a little break.**


	6. Yīkuài fèihuà guówài de qíngrén

**A/N: If you think it wasn't like Ani to reveal stuff like that last chapter, wait a few sentences. I just noticed I forgot the disclaimers. Oh no!**

**Disclaimer: Transformers belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay. My OCs belong to me.**

**_Translation_  
**

**Here's the link for 'Spin's visor glasses, just picture them autobot blue and a bit skinnier (take out the spaces): busyworkshop . wordpress 2008/05/**

Dan choked on the food in his mouth and Henry was staring at me wide-eyed.

"What?" Wents asked. The thing is, I mumbled it just loud enough for Dan and Henry to hear, not the soldiers.

"It says Iacon Clan," I said.

"How would you know that?"

"Way too much free time and a guardian who likes to teach." The soldiers nodded in understanding. "What are the plans for today?"

"Telling our friends that," Dan pointed to the symbols, "new information."

"Which friends?"

"The four outside."

"Dang," I mumbled. Now I had to make sure we weren't driving when I broke the news or I would have more than my ribs to worry about. I finished my food and jumped from the barstool, walking into my room. I didn't have any extra clothes so that was on the agenda. I undressed and inspected my ribs before removing the bandages and taking a shower. The water hit my hair and I felt some strands slide down my back. Reaching behind I grabbed a handful of burnt hair and grumbled. By the time I was done with the shower my hair went from mid shoulder blade to just above my shoulders.

I made myself as dry as possible and redid the bandages. I then dressed and exited my room and caught Henry eyeing my shorter hair.

"Seems like the explosion was close enough to burn off some of my hair." He nodded and pushed off the counter.

"Everyone's ready. Let's go get some clothes." Before I could question him I was out the door and walking down the hall towards the elevator. We exited the building and walked towards the three racecars and the new white Ferrari Sports Car FSX Concept Four-Door Supercar Sedan. Of course it also had machine guns attached, but it also had two drillers.

"I know it's hard but we need to blend in. Lose the guns, drillers, and look a bit more normal please," I said to the four.

"They can do that?" I placed the voice as Cax.

"It's a bit hard to shrink the weapons but yeah, they can do it."

"I meant look normal." Everyone, including me, burst out laughing. All the cars revved their engines in annoyance but we didn't care.

"You better ride with one of us Cax. They might have a grudge."

"_Might _is an understatement." Leadfoot growled. The cars still complied and turned into more normal type cars. Leadfoot became a red 2011 Chevy Impala but kept the Target symbol and his white 42 number. Roadbuster became a green 2008 Impala with lighter green flames going down the side and his white NASCAR 88 number on the hood. As Dan walked over to his guardian he circled once to inspect the decals.

"Nice choice, 'Buster." The engine only revved in response. Twin Twist stayed mostly the same but did get rid of the guns and drills. I motioned for the three soldiers to ride with him, silently saying Cax could ride with me and 'Spin; turning towards him my jaw dropped along with Dan's. We were both car fanatics. He turned himself into a 1968 dark blue Impala Convertible, his number 46 on the hood in a lighter blue. I threw my hands in the air.

"Yes! I got a classic convertible!" I then ran towards him and jumped in the drivers side, running my hands along the beautiful leather and memorizing every little detail. Cax opened the door and stopped dead.

"How in the world did you become a perfect replica? Did you scan one as a backup?"

"We can use the internet if we find all the right data." 'Spins voice came from the stereo which seemed to be the most modern part.

"Do you still have a racing engine?" I asked as Cax sat down and buckled himself.

"I would never get rid of that." Cax smiled.

"Classic car and speed. Perfect combination." I felt the car rumble in a light chuckle before we took off down the street towards the city. Lennox purposely booked us a hotel on the outskirts of town. If he didn't, we would be riding with the holoforms in Dan, Henry, and I's alts. We wouldn't _be _the alts, but we would still feel it. Like holoforms almost.

"Why is your hair shorter Ani?" 'Spin's voice snapped me out of my weird daze.

"Too close to the plane when it exploded. Seemed to have burned my hair." The seatbelt tightened ever so slightly but I knew what it meant. "I'm fine 'Spin. I didn't feel anything." The belt didn't loosen though. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the wheel lightly since we in the city. Half an hour and a lot of grumbling over the comm later we were at the supermarket. I caught Cax's worried glance towards me and laughed.

"I'm not like most girls. We're just going in and out for the essentials. I don't know if we're gonna stop at other stores just 'cause though." I exited 'Spin and shut the door meeting up with the others before leading our merry little band towards the entrance.

**2 Hours Later**

"You think their worrying?"

"Yep."

"Definitely."

"No doubt."

"Zhùkǒu!" _**"Shut up!"**_

"Nǐ bì zuǐ!" _**"You shut up!"**_

"Wǒ jiànyì nǐ bǎochí ānjìng, chúfēi nǐ xiǎng zài nǐ de tóu shàng yī kē zǐdàn." _**"I suggest you be quiet unless you want a bullet in your head."**_

"Xiàng yòu zǒu qiántou. Rúguǒ nǐ zhèyàng zuò... Hǎo, wǒ jiù ràng nǐ néng xiǎngxiàng huì fāshēng shénme." _**"Go right on ahead. If you do... well, I'll let you imagine what'll happen.**_

"Ani, can you stop with the Chinese!"

"Well sorry, but I'm a little cranky right now."

"Chénmò!" _**"Silence!" **_I grudgingly obliged. At the moment, our group was in the back of a van being driven through the backstreets of Shanghai. As soon as we set off for the food court we were jumped by these three Chinese speaking goons. Luckily I'm fluent in almost every language. How? Access to the internet, devotion, and again, _way _too much free time.

Our positions weren't the most comfortable. The four soldiers were on the floor gagged and hands tied behind their backs. Baker and Gantole were unconscious so they didn't have the gags in their mouth. I was in between two of the goons on a bench with Dan and Henry facing me. Gantole was actually recently unconscious because he was within reach and spoke. Dan and Henry weren't as easily reached and I think these guys still had some chivalry.

"Prosequitur possunt?" _**"Are they able to follow us?" **_Henry asked. They may not have been good with languages, but Latin was easy.

"Yeah. Sciunt nostrum energon subscriptionibus et nolui non inferes illud praeteritum illos posuit semita fabrica super saltem unus ex nobis," _**"Yeah. They know our energon signatures and I wouldn't put it past them to have put a tracking device on at least one of us," **_I replied. In the dim light I saw the confused expressions on our captors faces.

"Shénme yǔyán nǐ shuō?" _**"What language are you three speaking?"**_

"Lādīng." _**"Latin."**_

"Méiyǒu rén néng shuō lādīng yǔ. Zhè shì yīgè sǐ de yǔyán." _**"No one can speak Latin. It's a dead language."**_

"Nàme xiǎnrán bùshì, rúguǒ wǒmen zài shuō shénme." _**"Well apparently not if we're speaking it." **_The goon who was speaking scoffed.

"Hēi. Wǒ rènwéi wǒmen dédàole yīgè wěiba," _**"Hey. I think we got a tail," **_the driver said.

"A tail?" My eyes widened when the person spoke and I whipped my head towards the goon on my right.

"So you can speak English? Why were you speaking Chinese the whole time then?" I exclaimed.

"We didn't want anyone listening but apparently you're fluent in our language."

"You aren't gonna believe this," the driver again spoke.

"Try me."

"Four cars."

"We have a tail of four cars?" As the conversation continued Dan, Henry, and I shared a smirk. What are the chances that four cars are tailing this very van.

"Speed up. Try to shake them." As the driver sped up I was having more trouble trying to stay on the bench. My feet had to stay under the seat or I would have been stepping on Baker. The goon on my left- who I named Goon 1 -grabbed my arm before I flew face first into Cax and anchored me down. Him touching me made me feel like squirming but I didn't know why.

"I can't shake them!" Goon 1 waited for the goon on my right- or Goon 2 -to grab me before grabbing the now conscious Baker by the collar and dragging him to the back of the van. He opened the door and the midday sun streamed in, temporarily blinding the occupants. Everyone knew what was coming. Henry shot his leg out and snuck it under the excess of Baker's jacket. The Sergeant was trying his best to wriggle out of his binds but Goon 1 was ready. I saw the bit of blue and willed 'Spin to catch Baker as I tried in vain to wriggle out of Goon 2's grasp.

Goon 1 growled and stomped on Henry's leg. Henry grunted and pulled it towards him, glaring at the man. He just smirked then did it. Threw Baker.

"Baker!" the three non gagged people yelled. Goon 1 just laughed and went to shut the door. Before he did his eyes widened and his expression turned from smug to surprised. Before he could shut the door Baker came flying through.

"Woah!" He flew through the door and landed on Goon 1. Before he could, move Baker landed a well aimed punch and knocked him out. I felt Goon 2's grip tighten before he kicked the second door open and pushed himself towards the front. I could now clearly see the four cars chasing us. 'Spin was leading followed by 'Buster, Leadfoot, and Twin Twist. When we reached the front Goon 2 turned towards the driver.

"Dànchū!" _**"Eject them!" **_My eyes widened and I went to warn the others but 2 was faster. He clamped his hand over my mouth so I couldn't warn my friends. The driver did a massive fishtail that caused Dan, Henry, Baker, Cax, and the unconscious goon to fly out. Gantole was finally awake and was trying to keep himself and Wents from falling out of the van but a massive bump caused them to both fall out. I was wriggling like mad to try and escape but 2's grip was firm. He got up and quickly shut the doors before flinging me to the ground. My head smacked against the bench and I gasped from the pain my ribs caused.

"Nǐ de péngyǒu shì zěnme zhǎodào wǒmen de?!" _**"How did your friends find us?!"**_He screamed. I groaned before replying.

"I don't know." My head was pounding too hard for me to switch to Chinese.

"Gēnzōng zhuāngzhì zài nǎlǐ?!" _**"Where is the tracking device?!"**_

"I don't have one." The man kicked my stomach making me curl up.

"Gēnzōng zhuāngzhì zài nǎlǐ?! Gàosu wǒ!" _**"Where is the tracking device?! Tell me!"**_When I shook my head he kicked me again. I cringed more as he relentlessly beat me, bruising my face and probably giving me a black eye. When he took a breather I felt a slight sting on my face meaning I had a cut. My head was pounding, my face, legs, and stomach pulsed with my heartbeat, and my ribs were sore. Lucky for me he didn't punch or kick my chest. He leaned down near me and clamped a hand on my hip and on the opposite shoulder to make sure I stayed down.

"Yīkuài fèihuà guówài de qíngrén," _**"Piece of crap alien lover," **_he whispered in my ear before standing. He opened the doors again then grabbed the bench and nodded to the driver. One more fishtail, and I was out of the van. My head hit the concrete and I rolled a little, all my injuries more pronounced. The tell tale sound of racecar engines neared from behind me as I struggled out of the binds. They were loose enough for me to escape them. I curled into the fetal position and waited for my friends and comrades, breathing as even as possible.

The engines stopped a few feet away and boots hit the cement running. Someone slid to a halt behind me and tried rolling me over. I didn't comply.

"Ani c'mon roll over." My eyes were clamped shut from the pain. I shook my head and continued to try and keep myself in this frame of mind. I could enter my other, and that's not good. For anyone.

"Ani please. We can't help you like this." taking a deep breath I spoke.

"I can't." It was only a whisper, but whoever it was still heard it.

"Why not?"

"Might become other self."

"Other self? No Ani, we won't let you go there if you don't want to." They grabbed my hand and I recognised the tough skin. Dan. He squeezed my hand reassuringly and helped me turn on my back slowly. I uncurled and stretched out but still kept my eyes closed. Another set of hands checked over all my injuries and patched up any bleeding injuries. Then one of the two picked me up and set me in a comfortable leather seat that conformed to my aching body.

No one else entered as the engine started with a more furious tone then normal. I curled up on the seat and drew on the leather for myself and 'Spin. The growl of the engine died down but it didn't leave completely.

"I'm not gonna lie for your sake, because I know you hate that, but I don't want you to be angry."

"Don't want me to be angry! Ani look at yourself!" I eased my eyes open and looked down at my body. my clothes were torn or shredded in places, my hands had scrapes everywhere, and when I looked in the rearview mirror I saw I was developing a shiner and had a broken lip and a small cut above my eye.

"It's not that bad."

"Not that bad! Ani, I'm supposed to guard you and I can't even do that." 'Spin ended on a sad note that spoke of previous failures. I looked straight in the mirror where I knew his hidden optics resided.

"'Spin I'm fine. At least I'll be able to connect better with people who have been kidnapped. And in my _whole _life this isn't the first time. The first time I was actually sold."

"Who did that?"

"Sentinel. But now he's dead. 'Spin, I need to be able to connect with people. If I can't I'll fail at my title."

"Title?" I sighed and leaned against the seat.

"Activate your holoform please."

"Ani I-"

"- 'Spin I know you activate it every night. Activate it now." 'Spin sighed as electricity started to fill the cabin. The familiar sizzling sound happened before 'Spin's holoform appeared. The holoform probably stood at about 6' and had as tan skin as me. It had dark black hair that reached just past the bottom of its face and he wore visor glasses that were the same color as his visor. He had on a short sleeve dark blue shirt and lighter blue jeans, his NASCAR number on the shirt. He also had dark blue combat boots that looked almost black. His dog tags had his Autobot insignia and his Wrecker insignia. After studying the 'stranger' that came by me every night I looked out the front window and pulled my hair back.

"Ani, why-" He froze when he saw the symbols. "Ani."

"They say Anima Prime of the Iacon Clan."

"Prime? Ani, you're a Prime?" I looked towards him and nodded.

"I didn't want to but Primus finished my training and branded me. He said I would be able to connect with everyone that I need to because of my life. 'Spin, I don't _want _all this responsibility so soon. I haven't had to decide any deaths, but Primus might give that back to Twin Twist so I can focus on this." I looked down at my knees as my mental state began to break down. "I can't do this," I whispered. Finally my mental barriers broke down and I cried. I cried out all my anger, frustration, sadness, everything.

'Spin moved to my side and grabbed me, setting me in his lap. As I cried into his chest he rocked back and forth and drove. When I finished his shirt was soaked.

"Sorry," I croaked.

"It's fine. I don't care." 'Spin laid his cheek on my head rubbing his own designs on my skin.

"Where are we going?" I noticed we weren't headed towards the hotel.

"I told Prime. He's having Lennox send the plane today so we can leave."

"So you're not gonna be a convertible anymore?" 'Spin chuckled and I smiled.

"Sadly no." Closing my eyes I snuggled deeper into my guardian.

"How'd you find us?" I mumbled into his chest.

"Energon signature." 'Spin moved to position me better on his lap and pressed on the same hip Goon 2 pushed on. I gasped lightly making 'Spin lift my shirt the slightest bit and notice a thumb shaped bruise. Very carefully he set his thumb over the bruise and followed the possible shape; the same position 2's hand was in. He stared at it impassively before checking my other hip. When he found nothing he moved to my shoulder and saw the hand shaped bruise.

**Topspin POV:  
**

My Spark flared angrily at the sight of the two bruises. Ways to kill the people who dare touch _my _Ani flared through my processor. _Wait. Did I just call her _my _Ani? _Thinking it over my Spark hummed in content. I smirked lightly before I remembered what they did. The smirk disappeared and I tightened my grip on Ani.

"They didn't..." I looked towards the bruises. Ani shook her head.

"No. Before they opened the door to fling me out the one who beat me leaned down and made sure I didn't move while he whispered in my ear."

"What did he say." It wasn't a question, it was a command.

"Piece of crap alien lover," she whispered. My 'eyes' widened behind the visor. I pressed my forehead to hers and closed my eyes, effectively making the visor a dark blue.

"So it's my fault." Ani jerked under me.

"What? No! 'Spin it's not your fault. I know we have the NEST uniforms but they shouldn't have known that we worked with you guys. It's _not _your fault a don't you dare say otherwise." I opened my eyes and looked straight at her.

"It's my fault." Ani sat up and looked me straight in the eye.

"Listen to me. It is not. Your. Fault." I sighed and pressed her against my body, never wanting to let go. I set my head into the crook of her neck.

"Why do you sleep with me every night?" I shrugged against her form.

"I've always felt more content around you. My Spark started calling for you so I snuck into your room every night."

"Well, thanks. It was hard to sleep that first night because you weren't there. It was so much easier when you appeared out of nowhere." I smiled as my Spark hummed with contentment and with Ani's proximity. Lifting my head and letting hers rest on my shoulder I watched the road pass by. Before she fell asleep I bent my head and whispered in her ear.

"Mine."


	7. My Little Brother

**A/N: Does anyone know what Topspin whispering "Mine." means? You're right! The fluffies that I fail at writing are coming! I also updated the third chapter. I changed Ani's first robot look a little.**

**Song: Castle of Glass by Linkin Park**

* * *

**Will POV:**

"What a beautiful message to wake up to." Epps just shook his head with a frown. The group we kept back in Shanghai we're kidnapped, beaten, and Ani was close to going crazy. At least that's what Baker told me.

"Did you hear what they did to Ani?" Epps asked.

"Almost make her go crazy?"

"Roadbuster said it was worse. That she was going to enter this state of mind from her past that would make her block out everyone and become extremely violent. Dan barely talked her into letting them examine her." I sighed and rubbed my temples, trying to fight off the impending headache.

"Those kids have quite a mystery shrouding them. What's the planes ETA?" My friend typed a few words into the computer before a map of Shanghai appeared.

"About an hour."

"Is that too long?"

"Topspin said Ani fell asleep so it should be alright. She better not have any nightmares." Sighing I patted my friends shoulder before walking off towards Optimus. In the accumulative hour that those kids fought with the 'Bots they grew on all of us.

"That girl is something special Optimus. She talked with Primus like they went back years. Instead of gaping or screaming the first thing out of her mouth was 'I only hit my head lightly. Why am I here?'." I recognised my newly revived guardian and friend, Ironhide.

"He's righ' Prime. The li'l femme jus' up an' spoke t' 'im like they knew each other." That was Jazz. Everyone at NEST got to know him better and liked him. Mostly from his pranks.

"I understand. I will talk with them once Ratchet deems them ready." I reached the catwalk and waited. Jazz saw me first and smiled before walking off. Optimus nodded me forward as I caught the gaze of my guardian. He smiled slightly and stayed next to Optimus.

"Seems like the kidnappers did more damage than we thought. Roadbuster said she wouldn't let them look her over because she was trying to stay in her state of mind," I reported. Ironhide shot a glance towards Optimus but said nothing. Optimus sighed then looked towards me.

"Thank you Lennox." I nodded and walked off, down the catwalk towards the hangar door. Epps was there smiling and talking with a familiar face. He turned and noticed my smiling face.

"Lennox! Look who's off medical leave!" I walked up and hugged the man before pulling back.

"Welcome back Fig. You want to meet your new comrades?"

**Ani POV**

I snuggled up to the warm chest I was laying against. The last word spoken before I fell asleep rang in my ears and I smiled.

_'Mornin'.' _I stiffened, causing the holoform beneath me to shift in his sleep. I hadn't heard that voice in centuries. '_Course you haven't. I've been dormant for centuries. Don't worry, I won't be too controlling.' _Instead of fearing it and throwing an emotional mask on I growled making 'Spin wake up. I ignored him though.

_No, you won't be controlling at all._

_'Alright, alright. Sheesh someone's cranky.'_

_I'M NOT CRANKY! I'M FRAGGIN' PISSED! YOU RUINED MY LIFE, MAKING ME SUBMISSIVE TO THE HORRIBLE TORTURE I WENT THROUGH!_

_'It wasn't torture. You just fought and killed for others enjoyment.' _It's chuckles reverberated in my head. Instead of giving in to the anger it wanted I took a deep breath and focused on 'Spin.

"Ani?" I looked up at him and smiled before wrapping my arms around his waste and pulling myself closer. Sure in this form I had a heart but it could act like a Spark at times. And right now it felt like it was humming instead of beating. He also smiled and hugged me closer. That's when I felt the motion.

"Are we on a plane?" 'Spin didn't let go, only nodded. All my previous worries disappeared as I sat up and instead hugged him around his neck. My chin rested on his shoulder as his fingers played with my hair. My eyes adjusted to the little light of the plane and I noticed the interior. It was back to normal.

"When did you change?"

"Just before we boarded." I only nodded slightly before running my fingers along the seat and daydreaming. My thoughts drifted off and I was brought back to reality when 'Spin shuddered beneath me. I whipped my hand back and looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry! Forgot...about..." I trailed off as I noticed his expression. It was that of a pouting child. I stared before the giggles rose in my throat. Soon I was trying to muffle my laughter in my hands as he kept the face up. I looked around the floor and grabbed my jacket and threw it on 'Spin's face. It covered the expression and allowed me to recover. I opened the door and got out before pulling the jacket off and shutting the door.

My two friends were playing a card game with the soldiers that was probably poker. Dan looked up and smiled.

"Finally! We thought you were in a coma." The amused look on Henry's face told me that was a laugh.

"Uh huh. Sure ya did." I still smiled as I pushed off of 'Spin and sat down beside Dan. The group was playing Texas Hold'em. I checked Dan's cards and the hand seeing he had a good chance at winning.

"Hey Ani, what cards does he have?" Henry asked.

"I may cheat sometimes, but I want to see how this turns out." I then stood and circled the group as they continued, looking at their hands. So far, Wents and Dan had the better chances of winning. I leaned against the side of the plane and watched the turn out. Dan won, just barely.

"You playing?" he asked. I nodded and sat between Baker and Gantole. We were all dealt our cards and I got some chips before we started. For the next few hours we played. The final game before landing was halfway through. They flipped and I kept my face blank. Nothing was shown on the outside, but on the inside I was cheering and feeling smug. I had a three pair of kings. I called the amount as the final card was flipped. I forced a flash of defeat go through my eyes before looking back at my cards. I called again and waited for Dan to show his cards for he was the only other in the game. He dropped the cards on the floor. A pair of kings and eights. I nodded before letting a highly smug expression on my face. Dan's smile disappeared in a snap as I showed my cards.

"What?!"

"C'mon."

"Really?"

"Robber." I laughed at all the actions as I piled all the chips up neatly. Cax, who was the banker, cashed everyone's chips in before we packed up the kit and took our seats. The smug smile stayed on my face as I picked up snippets of the conversations going on. A sinking feeling was in my gut though.

_Alright. What is it._

_'The base.' _The way the voice sounded so worried and fearful made me panic. I jumped up from my seat and ran to the cockpit. The pilots didn't question me and complied when I asked to be patched through to the base. My heart fell all the way to the ground when I heard the answer. Gunfire, explosions, shouts, and orders.

"We need to get to the base now!" I yelled at the pilots.

"We aren't getting clearance to land."

"Just land the maldito plane!" I snarled. The copilot gave me a surprised look. He must understand spanish.

"Why?" I pressed the button which would let them hear what I heard. Their eyes widened and they told me to prepare for landing. I fast walked to my seat and fiddled with my hands as we landed.

"What caused you to cuss in a different language?" Henry asked.

"Just get ready to reveal the secret."

"Why?"

"The base." My voice told my companions all they needed to know. We finally got within hearing range of the battle.

"We can't land! You'll have to jump!" I complied and stood up, throwing the parachute on. The Wreckers transformed and looked ready for a fight. The four soldiers also geared up and we stood in front of the hatch.

"We're ready!" I called. In answer the hatch opened and let us see the battle. I knew we would have no choice and ripped the parachute off before looking towards Dan. He saw my eyes glowing and complied along with Henry. Before anyone could protest we ran and jumped. Dan and Henry transformed first, speeding up in their falls. I waited five seconds and did the same.

My form was different from what I showed the Wreckers. I was as tall as Optimus, all black, and my armor was much more worn. I had a black visor that was a mix of Jazz and Roadbuster's and I immediately activated my battle mask. As I landed, every Cybertronian became scared and backed away. I looked around and saw...

"Megatron?! Does that guy ever die?" Sharpflame exclaimed.

"Apparently not." My voice was emotionless save for pure anger. I stood and waited before running forward, plowing through any who were in my way. Autobots I gently pushed aside while Decepticons I made sure fell. I sprinted the last few feet and tackled Megatron with a ferocious roar. We tumbled before I came up on top. I restrained him as I merciless punched away. After a bit I pulled him close to my face.

"Your breaking our pact. Right in front of my optics." I then full force punched him in the face. The metal peeled away and what I saw made me freeze.

"What the..." I didn't see the inside of a Cybertronian. I stood up and spun the body around, finding small Cybertronian symbols at the base of its neck. In disgust I grabbed the head and kicked the body to the ground, easily disconnecting the inferior object. Turning to Optimus I held it up.

"It's only a drone." His optics widened in shock. I handed him the head as I walked back to the edge of the battle. A few Decepticons saw me and the look on my face and fled.

_Is Soundwave alive by chance?_

_'Yep.'_

_Is he here._

_'Uh huh.'_

"SOUNDWAVE!" My call resonated over the whole battlefield, freezing the fight. My voice had a hoarse edge to it as Soundwave walked from the center. He seemed to be trying to fight it as he stood fifty feet from me. My visor zeroed in on his as I walked forward, every being watching with great interest. I stopped right in front of his face.

"How many drones did you make." My voice still had the hoarse edge. Soundwave looked like he was fighting something with all his might but failing. After a minute he answered.

"50 have been constructed so far, Sir." I continued to stare as the intense silence raged on.

"Destroy them." I knew by the slight tensing of his body he was shocked.

"I want you to destroy them, because you're using them in a battle." He still remained silent. After an agonizing two minutes, at least for everyone else, he finally nodded. Minutely.

"As you wish." He then took off, all Decepticons staring after him. Their gaze turned to me before one took off. Followed by another, and another, until all the Decepticons had fled. Now all Autobot optics were on me. Optimus walked up behind me and spoke softly.

"Pact?" I sighed.

"Why not reveal another secret." I spoke mainly to myself but Optimus still heard me. I retracted my full armor so I was a lot less bulky and looked like I had normal armor. The yellow stripe appeared and I stretched out my door wings. Finally my visor retracted showing purple optics. They quickly became the Autobot blue. Only then did I turn around and retract the battle mask. Optimus stood staring before dropping the drone's head and hugging me.

"Ani?" I nodded into my little brothers neck. I then noticed I was a head taller. I pulled apart and shook my head, holding up a finger. Without saying a word I had Sharpflame and Quicktread walk over. I nodded to them and together, we transformed.


	8. Learn the Hard Way

**A/N: Ya'll are gonna hate me. Still, remember the family ties and the appearance. We're still in Ani's POV and this is right after the last chapter.**

* * *

I had closed my eyes for the transformation. Upon reopening them I stiffened. The sleeping holoform beneath me shifted slightly.

_It... it was only a dream?_

_'Some of it.'_

_Shut up and let me wallow in my self-pity. _The voice chuckled again. I smiled. True, the voice caused me to be submissive while I was in the pits, but that was for my good. I rose quickly becoming a gladiator feared by opponents, but loved and respected from fellow gladiators. After I escaped it apologized, I forgave, and we became each others companion.

"Erat an prodigiosus somnium. Spero repetuntur," **_"It was an amazing dream. I hope some things are repeated," _**I whispered while looking at the holoform's face. 'Spin looked so peaceful. Even when not fighting 'Spin had this stiffness about him. It was more out of habit though. He was born and raised a Wrecker with a 'the more scars the better fighter' philosophy.

My eyes traveled over all the light scars on the visible parts of his skin. Against my will I reached out and touched one on his arm. It seemed to be the longest of them all, and the most sensitive. My hand whipped back as 'Spin shifted slightly, my eyes darting towards hi luckily still dim sunglasses. They worked just like his real visor. If his eyes/optics were open, it glowed slightly. If they were closed, they were a dim and a darker shade of the Autobot blue.

After he settled I reached out towards the scar. Again, not knowing why. This time 'Spin didn't move as I touched it and ran my fingers along its length. It reached from the tip of his sleeve to halfway down his forearm.

"Having fun?" I jumped and whipped my hand from the scar looking straight at 'Spin's glasses. I was afraid he was angry, but the smirk on his face told me otherwise. I adopted one of my own, only more fiendish than his.

"And what if I am?" His smirk grew as he leaned down closer to my face. My heart started beating faster from his proximity making me want to yell at it. Topspin was only my guardian and a good friend. Right?

"If they kiss I'm gonna puke," two very familiar voices said at the same time. My smirk disappeared as 'Spin and I kept eye contact.

"Do you wanna kill Dan as much as I wanna kill my brother?"

"Oh yes." Before 'Spin could move my form disappeared in a dull purple flash and reappeared standing outside 'Spin.

_'Wow that sounds weird.'_

_I know._

Dan stared wide eyed before slowly backing away. I kept a calm composure and a slight smirk. My voice was _much _too calm and smooth as I spoke.

"I am going to reformat you as a toaster," Dan seemed to relax slightly. I dropped the façade and snarled these next words. "_WHILE YOU'RE STILL IN THAT FORM!_" Dan bolted with me giving chase. As we ran around the plane jumping and dodging obstacles I saw 'Spin jump his brother's holoform in my peripheral vision. Dan laughed as I was caught up by an obstacle.

"Denial is the first sign!" I audibly growled and chased with renewed vengeance.

" Zatknisʹ, razdrazhayet izvrashchenets! YA vyrvu tebe novyy, nadratʹ tebe fraggin kormovoy vse puti k Cybertron, povtoryayu,prevratitʹ vas vtostere ya obeshchal! Mozhet bytʹ, ya broshu Shockwave v miks!" ***It's Russian, don't try to pronounce it.* **Booming laughs told me Cax and Gantole understood Russian.

"What the heck did she say?" Dan asked. Gantole couldn't compose himself so Cax translated.

"Shut up you annoying perv! I'll rip you a new one, kick your fraggin aft all the way to Cybertron, repeat, the turn you into the toaster I promised! Maybe I'll throw Shockwave in the mix!" As soon as he finished everyone was laughing except for Dan, 'Spin, and Twist as I decided to call him. Dan tripped over a crate in his shock allowing me to pounce and keep his hands behind his back.

"Ow, ow, uncle, uncle!" he yelled.

"Say it!" One thing about Dan, no matter what he does, he never apologises. _Never. _He couldn't apologise to save his life. And that's what he's going to do. I clutched his arms harder, digging my nails into the skin and pressed harder on his spine with my knee.

"OW!"

"SAY IT!"

"Tôi xin lỗi!"

"IN ENGLISH!" My nails dug even harder, if that was possible, and I crossed his arms even more. Everyone else was laughing as Twist apologised as soon as 'Spin pinned him.

"I'M SORRY!" I immediately released and looked over at the now silent group. The laughter died down when they noticed Henry's expression of pure, undiluted shock.

"You just got Dan to apologise! Ani, you're a miracle worker!" Henry exclaimed.

"Well it was either that or explain to Ratchet why I have two broken or dislocated shoulders." Dan glowered at me.

"Hopefully it'll teach you to control that thing on your face." I walked back over to the group but was stopped by a sudden exclamation. By both Dan and Henry. At the same time.

"Quid heck forte comas!" I froze and blinked in surprise.

"What do you mean what the heck happened to my hair?"

"It has yellow highlights. And you're not in the same clothes," Cax answered. I grabbed some hair and pulled it away from my face. Sure enough, the black hair had easily _yellow _highlights. _Wait, BLACK?!_ Before questioning Dan I looked down at my body. Sure enough, I was wearing a black short sleeve with a yellow stripe across my shoulders and down my sides, black cargo paints with a yellow stripe down the sides, and black combats with a ring of yellow at the very bottom. When I finished studying myself I spun around and glared at Dan.

"It wasn't me!" he said, backing up with his hands in the air. As much as I hated it, I turned towards 'Spin. He did the same.

"I fell into recharge as soon as we were in the air."

"Then who did this?" Everyone was completely stumped until I heard _his _voice.

"Actually, it was me." I turned very slowly towards the faint purple outline of the mech I _really _wanted to dismantle.

"Why, would you do, this." At the last word I motioned to my body. I registered the stares but ignored them.

"It looks more like your Cybertronian form. If you return to your human form while having your full armor it'll be all black with black sunglasses and the scars showing."

"I will find a way to hurt you. I don't know how, or when, but I will. I _promise_." Primus scoffed before fading and disappearing.

"Primus?" Henry asked.

"Yep," I growled. Dan chuckled.

"He's building quite a vendetta with you."

"We're landing soon!" one of the pilots yelled. The four holoforms disappeared in a flurry of sparks as we took our seats. I buckled up and waited patiently as the plane descended. As soon as we stopped moving I unbuckled and waited for the hatch to open. Epps and Lennox were waiting but their expressions turned to shock when they saw me.

"Last I knew you were in a sandy spec ops uniform," Lennox said.

"And you had dark brown hair. Not black with yellow highlights," Epps continued. Another man with skin as tan as mine, a little stubble in a beard and mustache form, and brown hair covered by a bandana walked up beside them and started speaking rapid spanish.

"No puedo creer que fuimos atacados por la mala versión de estos chicos de vuelta al camino. Esto es genial! Oh hey. Wow. Te ves como el opuesto exacto de lo que la forma humana de Bumblebee sería." _**"I can't believe we were attacked by the bad version of these guys way back when. This is so cool! Oh hey. Wow. You look like the exact opposite of what Bumblebee's human form would be." **_The second part was directed to me.

"Gracias. Apuesto a que voy a oír mucho de eso hoy. De todos modos, estoy Negro coronel Anima. Este es mi Llama SiC mayor Dan y mi TiC rodadura capitán Henry. ¿En serio?" _**"Thanks. I bet I'm going to hear a lot of that today. Anyway, I'm Colonel Anima Black. This is my SiC Major Dan Flame and my TiC Captain Henry Tread. You are?"**_I asked. Lennox froze in the middle of what he was going to say and the man smiled.

"Hah! Someone who can understand me when I flip into Spanish! I'm Fig. I was part of Lennox's team when we first ran into Skorponok." I walked forward and smiled, shaking the mans hand.

"Nice to meet you Fig."

"You can speak Spanish?" Epps asked. Before I could reply Dan walked by.

"She can speak more than Spanish. I think she knows over what? Thirty languages?" Dan directed the last part to Henry.

"Around there."

"How many do you know?" This time Lennox spoke.

"Around ten each." Fig snorted and got a fake glare from Dan. I rolled my eyes and looked towards Fig.

"I believe you've met the others, but not the Wreckers. Allow me to introduce you to Leadfoot, Roadbuster, Topspin, and Twin Twist." The 'Bots transformed as soon as I finished and in someway acknowledged Fig before I noticed the form coming from the background.

"Damn," I muttered. Ratchet appeared from the hangar door and stared at us.

"Everyone who just got off that plane besides the pilots comes with me right now." I sighed and followed complacently, knowing he was cranky. Everyone else followed. Well, except for Twin Twist. I tried to get him to follow but it was too late.

"When I said everyone but the pilots, I meant _everyone but the pilots,_" Ratchet growled. I continued to try and get Twin Twist to move but he wouldn't. He grew a smirk and stayed where he was. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Do you not know what Ratchet does?" I asked. He looked at me confused.

"You're gonna be learning the hard way," Dan chuckled. Twin Twist looked confused but that disappeared as soon as the wrench hit his helm.

"OW!" He clutched his helm as 'Spin dragged his whimpering brother behind him. I rolled my eyes and followed. When we entered the Med Bay I found myself on the ground one second and on a berth the next.

"Ratchet," I whined. "At least warn me." He only smirked lightly before lifting the four soldiers and my two soldiers and assigning each Wrecker a berth. Just my luck 'Spin was given the one right next to ours. Dan smirked before talking.

"Hey Ani, you want this spot so you can be near 'Spin?" I smiled innocently before standing and walking over.

"Sure." I then pushed Dan off the berth with my foot.

"Woah!" A second later we heard a smack and a groan. I looked down to see he landed on his side.

"That's gonna leave a mark," Henry commented. I looked up to see Ratchet glaring at me. I shrugged.

"What? I know our limits. He'll be fine. A bruise probably but nothing else." Ratchet raised an optic ridge but helped Dan back up on the berth. Cax and Wents were outright laughing while Baker and Gantole were failing at trying to contain their laughter. Dan tried to sit back in his spot but I shook my head.

"My spot." I then sat down and crossed my arms. He just rolled his eyes and sat in my old spot. Ratchet was already yelling at Leadfoot for one reason or another. I groaned and leaned against 'Spin's hand that was resting on the berth. Closing my eyes I sighed and waited. This was going to be one _long _checkup.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it's slow, I'll see what I can do about that. Does anyone know the movie line in there? Anyway nighty-night. It's 12 on a school night.**


	9. Had? Or Has?

**A/N: I have no excuses as to why it's so late. I'm sorry. No muse, loosing sleep, school, MAPS testing, all that is hard on my imagination. Hopefully I'm doing good thought.**_  
_

**Vorn= 83 years**

**Orn= 1 year**

* * *

_Black so thick it was almost tangible surrounded me. I turned around, looking for any sign of life._

_"Really? You call me here but you're a no-show," I spoke to the darkness. A small light appeared in my peripheral vision but I made sure to not face it. My first visit here almost blinded me from the flash. _

_Which should happen... now. The flash happened then I turned. My arms were crossed as I stared daggers at the mech before me. His armor was now pure white emitting a soft glow from the small amount of light. His protoform was silver being the only source of color besides his gold optics._

_"Kāpēc jūs dusmīgs uz mani?"_** "Why are you mad at me?"**_ It took my mind mere seconds to translate the Latvian, the mech's version of Cybertronian with words._

_"Well, our last meeting didn't end on a well note. If I recall correctly you gave me these," I showed the Cybertronian marks, "without my permission. I told you I'll think about it."_

_"Kļūstot prezidents ir pirmais solis, lai atjaunotu saites ar savu brāli." _**"Becoming a Prime is the first step to restoring the bond with your brother."**

_"I know that. But still, I had a fraggin headache the whole day. From hitting my head and the leftover heat." The mech sighed before kneeling to my level._

_"I am sorry, Ani." My eyes widened. Not that he was apologising but that he was speaking in English. The many voices that seemed to speak at once were now more pronounced. Generations of Primes- sadly all mechs -blended together making a perfect blend of baritones, tenors, and a few higher pitched voices. Not too high, but still high for a Prime._

_I myself sighed and bowed my head before lifting it with a small smile. _

_"It's alright. I should be glad, being the first femme Prime, but I have a lot of responsibilities and secrets. It's hard to take on another without exploding as I did." I paused while I traced something on his face. The mech was like a second father to me and I couldn't stay mad for long. I brought my hand back before speaking. "So, what did you want to show me, oh great and mighty Primus?"_

_He chuckled before flipping his hand palm side up. I climbed aboard and rested against his thumb as we walked towards a growing white 'portal'. Stopping in front of it he looked towards me._

_"Sind Sie bereit, Kind?" _**"Are you ready,** **child?" **_I pouted._

_"German? I like the English better." The booming laughter made it impossible for me to not smile. So smile I did. When it didn't die down I gave him a mock glare._

_"If you're done with that incessant laughter, Mr. Primus, I am ready to proceed." I made sure to have a slight british accent. He laughed a bit harder before stopping and looking back down at me._

_"Alright then, Ms. 'Spin." My eyes widened as I stared at him._

_"Not you too!" I whined._

_"You make it quite prominent that you feel he is a little more than a guardian or friend." My shock turned to a real glare as a feral growl left my throat. Primus smirked before walking through the portal. A tingly sensation filled my body as my vision turned white. When it cleared I was no longer glaring or growling. I was awestruck at the sight. _

_The scene showed a dark night in Iacon City. The exact place was on the outskirts of the city where a lone mech stood guard outside a building. His bright blue optics illuminated a small area, the stray light from the city illuminated a larger portion, but one strip was dark. _

_A sigh escaped the mech as he sat down, leaning his head against the building. His optic covers shuttered as his breathing became rhythmic. Time sped up and an hour passed in that time before it slowed. A black form crept from the shadows. It seemed to be a femme, and she was carrying a small bundle of black in her arms. It had stubby little __doorwings and I could just make out small stripes of another color._

_"No," I whispered. I felt Primus shift his gaze to me but I was engrossed in memorizing every detail of the black femme. _

_The femme stopped a few feet from the guard and waited before deeming it safe. Her spring green optics roamed the area as I finally remembered what the green meant._

_"She's a neutral." It wasn't a question; it was a statement. The femme finally walked forward. She froze and stiffened as the mech stiffened, then continued forward when he stayed in recharge. She set the sparkling beside him before placing one last kiss on its forehead and running. When she disappeared out of sight the sparkling's optics whipped open and she started crying. The mech started awake before laying his azure optics on her._

_"Shh. Don't cry," he cooed as he picked her up. She finally settled down before opening her optics fully causing me and the mech to start. She had the most pure cyan blue optics I've ever seen. "Bright optics dark body. Funny contrast." The mech bent his head down and rubbed his nose against the sparklings causing her to giggle. He smiled brighter as she yawned before his optics dimmed indicating he was speaking over a comm link. Seconds later he grabbed and sub spaced his weapon before entering the base. _

_I stared after for a minute before closing my eyes. After opening them I noticed a slight blue glow on Primus armor._

_"Why?" He looked down before pointing. Looking forward the scene had changed. It showed the same sparkling only now in the final stages of her younglinghood with another younger youngling following her. The femme was older by a few vorns and her black armor gleamed. The stripe had formed into a solid yellow line that went form the tip of her doorwings, which were now larger and more controllable, to the center of her back before spreading to her waist and either traveling down the sides of her legs or traveling up the sides of her arms and shoulders to her neck. Her optics were still cyan but seemed to have the smallest hint of purple. The very edges of a visor could be seen on the side of her face that held a smirk. Her lithe form was perfect for speed and agility but possessed a stunning and deadly strength. She stood at the waist of her guardian, Kup, but was projected to stand as tall or taller than the current Prime, Sentinel._

_The young mech had all medium blue armor that seemed to be developing red on his chest, wrists, and ankles. It was only a small amount of red but he was liking it. He seemed to have a helmet that covered his head and he had short 'antennae' for lack of a better word. His frame, although still the size of a youngling's, showed strength. Even though he is larger than most youngling's his age he is able to move silently and stealthily. He seemed more nervous than the older femme and was glancing around his surroundings with his sky blue optics._

_"You sure Trion and Kup won't find us?" the young mech whispered. Though it wasn't matured it was obvious it was going to be rather deep. _

_"If you keep talking then no!" the femme snapped in a whisper. She looked around the corner in the shadows of the darkened hall before turning and heading towards the only unoccupied quarters in the whole base. Making sure no one was watching she quickly typed in the code and entered. Inside already were three mechs, one red, one green, and the other blue. They looked up from a datapad and a relieved expression crossed their faces._

_"Great. You made it Black. I thought Trion was really pouring the studies on you two?" the red one asked._

_"He has been. But unlike you Lead, I'm able to finish quickly and efficiently." The green one snickered receiving a smack to the back of his head from Lead._

_"Ow! What was that for?"_

_"For laughing at me 'Buster."_

_"Will you two shut up!" the final one growled. He then sat down on the berth next to Black and her younger 'brother, Orion Pax. Or as she, and only she, called him, Paxy. He handed her the datapad then jumped to the ground and forcefully separated the two now fighting younglings. A stray punch hit his abdomen and he jumped into the fray. Black cast a glance to her younger brother who was leaning against her and snickering at the three. A small smile crossed her face. Even though Orion wasn't her real brother she cared for him like he was. She then looked to the fighting mechs and growled when she saw she would need to fix a few dents. Jumping off the berth she ripped the three apart but was considerably softer on the blue mech named Topspin or 'Spin._

_"You're suposed to get the dents _after _the physical placement tomorrow." Her voice was a growl that struck shame into the three's sparks._

_"Sorry Black." The said in unison. She sighed before helping the three to the berth for her to fix easier. Out of the five 'Spin was the oldest by an orn. Black followed, then Lead, 'Buster, and Paxy. It took a few hours to fix the dents before the group conversed and plotted a new prank. Black and Orion left after a bit so they wouldn't get in trouble. 'Spin looked after longingly but was snapped out of it by 'Buster._

_"Just ask her out. She'll say yes." 'Spin sighed and looked at his servos in his lap._

_"I don't know. I fear what her answer'll be."_

_"C'mon 'Spin. You gotta have more confidence in yourself."_

_The scene shifted again as I processed what he said. Did 'Spin used to have a crush on me? Does he still? Now the scene showed the same group of five in a command center with Kup speaking to them._

_"You five are going to be a special group. While everyone else is distracting the 'Cons you'll head in to free Arcee, Chromia, Elita, Ironhide, Trion, and Magnus." Orion, who now had flame shapes instead of faint red, visibly sagged when Trion was mentioned. As Kup continued to speak Black comforted him._

_The scene shifted again to a major battle. The five were retreating and providing cover fire for the now freed captives. Black stayed at the back of the group with Ironhide and made sure everyone stayed together. _

_The ground exploded beside the group causing Black and 'Hide to be showered with the debris. _

_"Faster 'Spin, FASTER!" The group pushed it harder towards Kup and his waiting shuttles. They would board the final one and take of as soon as they were ready. Black looked ahead and notice Kup directing fire at something behind the group. She stopped and __spun on her heels to find Soundwave and Megatron chasing them. _

_"'Spin make sure Orion doesn't look back!" she yelled as she threw on a burst of speed. Another explosion caused her to trip and roll from her momentum. Her head hit a large rock and she was lightly stunned, but she still saw Megatron nearing and the group slowing down._

_"Go!" She scrambled to her feet but knew the group wouldn't have a chance. She spun around and let out a feral growl, the smidge of purple in her eyes taking over and turning her optics fuchsin. A black visor snapped over them and a battle mask slid over he face. More armor appeared as she grew two feet, and two energon swords in sheaths crossed on her back. Grabbing them she roared and charged the two. She held them back as Kup loaded the group then spun around and ran. Just before she reached the ship searing pain erupted from her chest. That was the last thing she felt._

_"NO!" Roadbuster, Orion- soon to become Optimus -, and Leadfoot had to hold Topspin back from jumping from the shuttle and rushing to Black. They knew she was dead._

_The scene faded to black but I sat there, staring at where my dead body used to be. After a few minutes of intense silence, I spoke._

_"So, 'Spin had a crush on me." Primus looked down at me as I looked up. After another minute, he spoke.  
_

_"Had? Or has?" Not giving me time to answer he started to fade._

* * *

"YO! ANI!" I opened my eyes and glared at the figure of Dan. He smiled then moved aside to show Ratchet. He was scanning me lightly so I stayed where I was. When he finished I sat up and looked at Dan.

"You had to scream?"

"I wanted to push you off the berth but 'Spin wouldn't let me." I looked up at my guardian who was glaring at his brother for something. Like he sensed my gaze, he turned his look away from Twist and looked down at me. I smiled then turned back to Dan.

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked.

"Special meeting. Long story short, saw some memories and got no rest whatsoever. Oh, he did speak English to me though."

"Really? I thought he spoke anything but." I shrugged and leaned back against my guardian's hand. Ratchet was grumbling something at Henry and 'Spin and Twist were back to their glaring contest. Roadbuster was fiddling with something on his arm while Leadfoot was reading a datapad. I thought back to Primus question. _Does _Topspin have a crush on me? Or were those feelings only for my Autobot form? All those questions swirled around my mind. It was leaning more towards still having that crush on me, especially since he whispered 'Mine' back in Shanghai. Yeah, I heard that.

"And you." I looked up at Ratchet when he pointed to me. "You're missing key nutrients and rest." Judging by the stiffening of 'Spin's hand he was shocked and mad.

"Yeah well, haven't had my lifeblood in a while. And regarding the rest, can't control that."

"Your lifeblood?" I nodded but didn't offer any explanation. Ratchet grumbled but finally dismissed us all. Twist rushed out of the room followed by Roadbuster and Leadfoot. 'Spin chuckled and held his palm out. He lowered the soldiers to the ground and but allowed me to stay on.

"Why can't we have a ride?" Dan asked. 'Spin shrugged.

"Ask your guardians." Since the sun was lowering on the horizon we went straight to 'Spin's temporary quarters.

"Worst part is they ran out of rooms in the human part of the barracks." I smiled and motioned for 'Spin to set me down. Taking a step forward I morphed into my normal Cybertronian form.

"That's OK for me." I shrugged and inwardly chuckled at 'Spin's surprised expression. I hadn't used my form in a while.

"There's only one berth," 'Spin managed to force out. I shrugged again. His optics widened even more. I walked forward and hugged him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"You could've just told me," I said.

"Told you what?" I pulled back and noticed the flash of disappointment go through his optics.

"How you felt." He looked confused before a knowing smirk took over his face. He reached out and rubbed the one spot on my doorwings that was most sensitive. I sighed and smiled, shuttering my optics and leaning into the touch. He chuckled lightly and pulled me closer.

"I thought it was how I _feel_."

* * *

**I suck at writing fluff.**


	10. We Got Work To Do

**A/N: Hey everyone! Time skip of about three months. Nothing important except Lennox and Ani were promoted each to Brigadier General. That's only one rank. Now, thanks for all your reviews and encouragement! Unto the chapter!**

* * *

"Frag it!"

"C'mon."

"Really?"

"You cheat. You must cheat." I smirked as I gathered all the chips. The holoform beside me was chuckling having folded before I robbed all my friends of their chips.

"I don't cheat. It's these new things called bluffing and a pokerface. Look 'em up." The three holoforms and two humans continued to grumble while I stacked the chips. I then dealt the cards out and adopted my pokerface. Two aces, perfect. The round started with Henry folding. We went around, Lead raising to 20, 'Buster folding, and so on. Light banter crossed between us, including some teasing about 'Spin and I getting together which resulted in the nearest object being thrown at the person. Usually it was a datapad.

"Fold." 'Spin threw his cards down face up in the center of our merry little group. Now that he wasn't in anymore I leaned back against his strong frame. He answered by wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer, glancing at my cards. He raised an eyebrow but nothing else. Twist chuckled.

"Told you you were a perfect couple."

"I'm not gonna throw something at you because you're right. For once." Lead and Henry tried to contain their laughter while 'Buster and Dan burst out laughing. I felt 'Spin's chest jerk slightly with his chuckles. I gave a victorious smirk to Twist's glare and called his bet. We continued until it was just me and him. The hand had two other aces and I was feeling lucky. Twist gave a knowing smirk then pushed all his chips into the pot.

"All in." I nodded, seemingly unaffected, and called. He threw his cards on the pile. "Three of a kind; aces." He started to grab the pile but I tsked. Pausing he looked at me. I dropped the cards and his eyes widened to the point where they could've popped out of his head.

"Four of a kind; aces." Everyone laughed at Twist's dismay as I dumped my chips into my bag. I then smiled and leaned forward, kissing his cheek and standing. Dan, Henry, and I laughed at 'Spin's shocked face while Twist smirked at his brother. I grabbed the poor holoforms hand and helped him up, dragging him from the room and bidding everyone goodnight. I continued to drag the dazed holoform to our quarters and plopped him on the couch. He finally snapped out of his daze and looked up at me, pouting. I laughed at the look and sat beside him, snuggling up to his side.

"You know you look really cute when you pout?" I asked. He looked down at me, keeping the pouty expression. He then leaned real close, smirking slightly.

"If you say so. Do I earn something?" I returned the smirk and action to the point where we were centimeters apart.

"Maybe." We stared into each other's eyes, or at least his visor glasses on my part, for a while longer before the gap was closed. It was a short yet passionate kiss, and I was smiling by the end. 'Spin nuzzled my face and spoke, his mouth near my ear.

"I think it's your bedtime." I looked at the clock and saw it was one in the morning. I pushed myself closer to the holoform, if that was possible, and closed my eyes. My head rested on his chest as I listened to the humming of the forms Spark.

"If you say so," I mumbled. His chest rumbled with chuckles before I was lifted and carried bridal-style towards my berth. He set me down and went to leave but I grabbed his wrist with my death hold. He could've easily dismissed the holoform but decided to be kind and laid down next to me. His arms wrapped around my waist and I was pulled into his form. My head was resting on his bicep and I was half gone already. He set his forehead against mine and I could feel his gaze studying me. Not that I minded. I smiled before falling into deep sleep.

* * *

_"Ok, I know it's being selfish but I never get sleep when I visit you." The white and silver mech turned to face me and I knew something was wrong by the look in his optics. "What?" He sighed then spoke, but I almost didn't want him to. It was so sad I was immediately on the verge of tears._

_"Your friends will need to be taken back. All except for Twin Twist." My eyes widened in complete shock._

_"What!?" Primus crouched down before me, his optics filled with the most intense sadness I've ever seen._

_"They are made out of pure power because their bodies weren't healed. What you see and feel is my power solidified. They need their original bodies."_

_"Why would they need to go back?" Primus sighed again before speaking._

_"Normally I would be fine with it because I would be supplying the power, but I'm not." Realization struck as he continued. "You've been feeling more tired over the past week because it's taking a major toll on your body. Twin Twist is fine because you teleported and gave life to his body that wasn't majorly damaged. The others, not so much." I closed my eyes and focused on my power. Sure enough, it was drained. I opened them and sighed myself._

_"I'll get to work on the bodies then." The sadness didn't leave his optics and before I could ask, five faint figures started to appear beside him. A sixth I recognised as Sentinel walked from the black. "Wait, not right now!" Before anything else could be said or done ringing filled my ears and blackness swamped over me._

* * *

I bolted upright to a worried 'Spin and my phone ringing. I checked the number and opened it speaking before the caller could.

"I need access to the Autobot bodies and I need it now." The holoform raised an eyebrow at me but I saw the exhaustion in his stance. "Dismiss the dang thing," I mouthed. He snorted but complied.

_"First tell me why the heck Ironhide and Jazz disappeared right in front of my eyes!" _Lennox demanded.

"Seems they along with Elita, Arcee, and Q were made out of pure energy pulling from my strength. Primus called them back temporarily so I could fix their bodies and revive them. Thus, I need that access."

_"Primus? Isn't that their God or something?"_

"Yeah." Silence was heard on the other end of the line. I grew angry, not wanting to waste a moment in re-reviving my friends. "Maldita sea Lennox, respóndeme! ¿Tengo el juego?" **_"Damnit Lennox, answer me! Do I have clearance?"_**

"Sorry. Uh, yeah you do. I think... yeah Fig translated. I'll send a C17."

"No need. All seven of us are coming."

"Okay?" I still hadn't revealed my power to anyone outside of our seven, but I think Ratchet was starting to take guesses. Luckily, in both clothing modes that I keep around the 'Bots, the glyphs are covered. Optimus wouldn't be able to decipher what they mean.

I threw my legs over the side of the berth and let my eyes flash before closing them. When I opened them the world was darker than before and I was seeing a HUB. Looks like my anger's showing, I thought to myself. I hopped off the berth and marched into the living room where Topspins bipedal form was waiting. He rose a metallic eyebrow but complied when I motioned for him to follow.

I marched down the hall, my impatience turning to anger and anger seething. Halfway I felt extra weight on my back but thought nothing of it. I reached Dan's quarters and pounded on the door.

"Dan, obtener su popa perezoso y en movimiento en veinte," _**"Dan, get your lazy aft up and moving in twenty."**_A grunt was my reply before he mumbled 'I'm up, I'm up'. Nodding in satisfaction I marched towards Henry's quarters and pounded, denting the metal. The door opened and Henry's tired face appeared. He blinked once, his eyes widened, blinked two more times, then spoke.

"What's with the swords?" I raised an eyebrow at him, a slight scowl forming. "You're angry, got it. I'm not gonna ask. See ya in twenty." With the way Henry was, I didn't need to ask how he knew I wanted him in twenty minutes. I spun on my heels and walked towards the main hangar with Topspin on my tail.

When we reached it I went straight for Twin Twist's prone alt form. Roadbuster was leaning against the hangar watching the sun rise while Leadfoot was working on something at the workbench. When I reached the car I kicked the side of the door as hard as I could, getting the other two Wreckers attention. The car jerked and Twist's voice rang from the radio.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Great, you're still with us."

"Still with you?" I was facing the hall waiting for my two soldiers. I stared before replying.

"The others were made of pure energy. I was making sure you were still here. Seems like I repaired your body and transported it when I brought you back." The silence I heard was answer enough. Over a data burst I sent my soldiers that same info. Judging by the minute delay and the shocked looks on their faces when they arrived I knew they weren't expecting that.

"Everyone ready?" I asked. Knowing I would need it I continued to use 'Spin's leg for support.

"For what?" 'Buster asked. I smiled before activating the power. A flash of extremely bright purple then we were outside the NEST boundary. I think it was somewhere in Nevada now.

Out of nowhere my support fell to the ground.

"Whoa!" Three huge crashes sounded along with two other quieter thumps. The sound of a transformation filled the silence and soon Twin Twist was blocking the sun.

"For that." Dan got up from the ground and glared.

"You gotta warn us Ani!" Henry yelled. I wasn't listening, instead focused on the dust cloud in the distance. I pushed off 'Spin so his brother could help him up. I felt all the daggers on my back but just waited for the lime green rescue vehicle and the blue and red Peterbilt followed by a few army vehicles.

"We are so dead." What Dan didn't notice was that the semi had its trailer. And I could tell what that trailer held, even without my powers. The group reached us and the semi disconnected before transforming. Waving absentmindedly I walked to the back and opened the trailer. In there was what I was waiting for. The remains of all the Autobots that were killed. Including Sentinel.

I jumped from the trailer and walked to Optimus, knocking on his foot. He looked down at me as I looked up.

"Thanks for bringing the bodies Paxy." The wreckers and my soldiers tensed. Optimus smiled and nodded while Ratchet looked flabbergasted.

"You told me only one person was allowed to call you that," he said to Optimus. I took a breath before stepping forward and turning into my robot form. My anger was gone so it was my normal body. I gave Optimus a one armed hug, nodded to the completely flabbergasted Ratchet, and looked at Dan and Henry.

"Get in you 'Bot form boys. We got work to do."


	11. Scorch

**A/N: Wow! So many people like this I can hardly believe it. I just did a once over of my last chapter and noticed, like, five problems. That's what happens when my first copy becomes the chapter. Anyways, Nyghtflower-Pack asked a question regarding how Optimus knew Ani was his older 'sister'. Well, I'm not gonna outright answer it now, instead I'll incorporate it into the chapter because I thought it was a good question, but I do have some quick info. I do think that Cybertronians can make friendship bonds if the two are close enough. Since Black and Optimus were so close and considered themselves sibling, well I think you can put two and two together. Now, I know I did one last chapter, but we're gonna have another time skip. This is only four days. News is Ani, 'Spin, Dan, Henry, and Twin Twist are looking for special metals in South America while Roadbuster and Leadfoot are looking over the bodies. Also, I'm gonna see if I can wrap this up because my muse wants to focus on an entirely different story. I might make it into some sort of sequel, if possible, but... yeah. Now go read before this Author's Note becomes longer!**

**P.S. If you feel like punching Primus in the face or kicking him where it counts, don't worry. You're not the only one, and I'm making his personality up! I have no idea how he's coming out to be an apologetic jerk.**

**_Cybertronian_**

* * *

**Ani POV:**

I stepped over the tenth fallen tree since leaving our makeshift base. My door wings were constantly being scraped against and I was seriously considering pressing them against my back until I was in more open area. Tread and Flame weren't fairing much better. Treads bulky form couldn't fit through some spaces between trees and bugs seemed to just _adore _Flame's bright paint job. Twist followed his brother who used his claws to push trees out of the way.

Seeing as we were still miles away from the dig site I thought back to that day Primus took the five. After revealing ourselves to the extremely confused and surprised humans and Autobots, Flame questioned me on how Optimus knew to meet us outside the boundary. And how he knew I was me before showing my robot form. I told him it was from when we were much younger. Optimus and I considered each other family and developed a friendship bond. That bond was so strong it almost became like ones twins would have. Because it was so strong, remnants of that long dormant bond remained in each of our sparks and only had to be prodded awake. Though I gotta say, it took a lot of prodding.

"I hate these dang bugs! _Why _are they so attracted to my armor!" Flame's voice pierced the silence and I paused to look back at him. My trained optics spotted the bug guts all over him and I snickered. He glared at me which only served to make me laugh a little harder.

"Change your color temporarily. That might work." Tread's deep-but-not-as-deep-as-Optimus' voice spoke. I faced forward as Flame tried the suggestion and turned himself the same green as the foliage. I snapped my visor down as we neared the dig site. Dirt liked to fly up in small clouds and dirty our optics.

A sound reached my audio receptors and I froze. The others didn't so I looked back and quieted them. We all waited in the silence before the same sound was heard again. I only had a vague idea what it was, but I still wanted to know. I motioned for everyone to wait before morphing into my human form. I had the yellow and black shirt, pants, and shoes but my visor stayed. I crept forward with my years of practice and reached the edge of our site. Lowering myself slowly I peered over the edge.

A silent snarl formed on my face from what I saw. Cybertronians, draining the site of its precious resources. Only five places in the world housed the metal we needed, and right now they were picking clean this one. They all seemed to still be in their original forms, probably not bothering to look for alt forms. They were all in an orderly line, grabbing the metal and walking off to some place behind the opposite line of trees.

I moved to head back to the group but an angry growl stopped me. Fearing I was noticed I tensed and froze, but the creator of the growl wasn't looking near me. Instead he went straight for one of the mechs and grabbed the back of his neck. He then threw the worker towards the nearest rock wall where his back rammed full force into the jutting rocks. A whimper escaped as he fell to the ground, but it wasn't the only thing. Chunks of the metal fell from hidden compartments on his arms. I noticed his form tense before the mech who was obviously in charge grabbed him by the throat and lifted him. He then glared at him before ripping his arm off with his hand and brute strength. The mech's pained cries weren't what caused me to recoil, it was the way the leader reacted. A chuckle escaped from him before he tore half of the workers face of. A horrific screech ripped its way from the workers vocal processor as the leaders digits slowly broke through his faceplates. It gave out when the chunk was ripped off and thrown to the side. The worker was then dropped and left to die. I was still frozen in place as my brain pulled memories from long ago and threw them together with this new evidence. A picture of the most feared face besides my own on Kaon appeared in my head before the worst happened. The leader turned to bark orders at his workers allowing me to see his face clearly.

My heart froze. It matched the picture in my head. The ice of fear that froze my heart was being slowly melted away by the pure anger I had towards that mech. One would probably say I hated him if they saw the results of the anger. They would be wrong. I didn't hate him, I _loathed _him. To the deepest, darkest, depths of both my heart and spark. Before I could growl and attack him I used all of my self control and then some to turn back towards the tree line and walk back to the group. Flame was about to speak but he closed his mouth before he did. I morphed back into my Cybertronian form and wasn't surprised that it was my Gladiator form.

My yellow stripe and doorwings were gone, instead I had two sheaths holding energon swords on my back. My arm could turn into one of the strongest shields on Cybertron, only one other having a shield _as _strong. None other were stronger. My armor also had more of its Cybertronian qualities; my shoulders were spiked, edges were more jagged, my helmet more angled. A battle mask slid down as my pedes became slightly more pointed. Again Flame went to speak but was stopped by Tread who was looking at my hands. Knowing it was a lost cause I gave up and allowed them to change. The flat ends elongated about half a foot and became sharp. Behind my battle mask fangs formed in my mouth. Those were the only weapons I never used in battle unless I was about to be offlined and had no other way.

I turned towards 'Spin and Twist. 'Spin had a curious look on his face while Twist was completely shocked. Although he couldn't see it, I calmed a bit upon seeing him. Looking back towards Flame I noticed he was speechless, so Tread spoke.

"If those screeches and you like this are clues, then I'd say _he's _down there." I nodded once, knowing my voice would have a harsh tone that would freak Twist and maybe 'Spin . "So we get a fight?" A single chuckle rocked my body as I shrugged. I looked at 'Spin who was now clearly thinking something over. Twist snapped out of his stupor and was looking towards his brother, probably helping him decide. After a minute he spoke.

"The metal can be easily destroyed in this state so we don't want to fight in the dig site. We'll need to get the workers and the leader away from there. Maybe even just the leader?" He finished while looking at me, asking a silent question._  
_

"He was using a tone of voice I know all too well. If we even just incapacitate him they'll be confused and I could control them. Of course I would just lead them off world or something and I would personally prefer offlining the glitch." Behind my battle mask a full fledged snarl was formed allowing my fangs to show. If the mask was retracted they would glint in the sunlight and show the dried energon from the one time I had to use them. Topspin nodded but I could tell he was confused on how I would control the workers. He turned back to the others and continued.

"So for the distraction. We need to attract the leaders attention only."

"I could take care of that," I said. He again nodded.

"That leaves Flame, Tread, Twist, and I. Do you two have a preference? One group will need to help Black fight while the other needs to make sure no workers or whoever else go to help him." The two looked t each other before Flame spoke.

"We'll make sure no one comes to help." He was across from me in our circle and was looking at me when he spoke. I nodded slightly and he smiled; the two knew it'd be easier for both of us. Topspin also nodded and I saw the slight amount of relief he allowed in his features. We finished creating a plan before spreading out. Flame and Tread went left around the outskirts of the dig site until they could see where the workers went to drop off the metal. Topspin, Twin Twist, and I went the opposite way, deeper into the trees. The two brothers chose somewhere to hide only two hundred feet from me. Twist went off to find a spot but 'Spin stayed where he was and turned to face me. When Twist was out of range I retracted the visor, but not the mask. 'Spin smiled lightly taking my face in his hands.

"I think I like purple better than blue on you." I smiled as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me close. We were almost the same height, I stood just shorter. "You'll be careful, right?" I chuckled and looked up at his worried face.

"Barely anything can pierce this armor. I'll be fine." What I didn't add was that the leader was the one who created my armor for me. 'Spin smiled and pressed his forehead against mine before walking off to find his own hiding spot. I smiled sadly before snapping the visor back down and allowing the hatred to once again fill my spark. I walked a few feet to lean against a tree. After two minutes of waiting 'Spin gave the all clear. I waited a bit, composing myself, before growling with the harsh tone.

_**"Scorch."**_The growl traveled the distance easily, reaching the audio receptors of Scorch. The mech who controlled my life for many years. Five minutes passed before his towering figure appeared through the trees. His dark purple optics blazed with fury before they landed on my form. He smirked after straightening up.

**_"Black. Although I thought you were dead I am not disappointed at seeing you're lovely frame."_ **I could only guess how much self control it took Topspin from tackling him right then and there.

_**"The feeling's not mutual. It took a bit of self control when I saw you but I managed to save the fight for when we were away from the workers."**_

_**"Fight? We must it come to a fight? You're family hated fights."**_He finished with a smirk that I wanted to punch right off him.

_**"Strange how you know my family so well. I only knew it was them from the bonds I felt, and you killed them before either of us had time to get to know them." **_He chuckled lightly.

_**"It was a shame that I had to kill them. But alas, you wouldn't listen, and it's easiest to install the virus **_**_when one is numb from pain."_ **A rustle to my right where 'Spin was sounded. I made myself not look and made a confused face under the mask and visor. Any part of my face showing would show the confusion. _**"Did you hear something?"**_

_**"No. I was wondering why you looked that way."**_Scorch raised an optic ridge at me.

_**"I am pretty sure I heard something rustle."**_

_**"Well I didn't. Must be in your processor."**_His optic ridge twitched. One thing you don't do, if you value your life, is call Scorch mental.

_**"What was that?"**_

_**"I said it must've been in your processor."**_

_**"Do you **_**want _a fight?"_**

**_"Actually yes. Yes I do."_ **The low growl was enough warning. A split second later I was standing upright and my old trainer was racing towards me. I tensed and stumbled only slightly when he rammed into me. Using my height and his momentum I bent backwards slightly and sent him crashing onto his back. I grabbed the two energon swords as I unsheathed them and spun backwards, my heel ramming into his face. To catch him off guard like that is rare for others, but nevertheless I took advantage and closed the gap, swords a'swinging. He unsheathed his own and we fought for five minutes straight. One would throw a punch, the other would dodge and counter with a swing of their sword, that swing would be parried and the whole process repeated.

Scorch, living up to his name, used his flamethrower and blasted me. I quickly brought out my shield which was the only thing I could use that wouldn't be affected by the heat. After the assault ended he mercilessly pounded on the shield with his swords.

_"I could use a little help right now," _I announced over the comm. Static answered me along with Scorch's laugh.

"You didn't think I would block your comms?"

"So you do speak english. And yes, I thought you would, but you are getting old so there was a chance." I chuckled while he growled. When he paused in the barrage I surged onwards and upwards forcing him back and allowing me to use my energon sword. We continued to fight until Twin Twist burst from the trees. In the one glance I got at his battered form I knew a few Cybertronians other than the workers were here.

"I have some reinforcements of my own," Scorch smirked. I growled and rammed the butt of my sword into his face then hit a sensitive wire with the edge of my shield causing him to fall into stasis. My vents and coolant system worked overtime to cool my body down as I retracted the shield and sheathed the swords. I then looked up at Twist.

"Please tell me no one's seriously hurt."

"No but..."

"I don't like the mysterious trailing." I leaned down and grabbed Scorch around the waist before standing and throwing him over my shoulder. His limp hands dropped the his swords. "Lead on." Twist chuckled lightly before turning around and walking towards dig site. We both slowed considerably when we didn't hear any sounds of battle. Twist stopped completely before looking back at me. I was sure that if my face wasn't covered my expression would match his exactly.

"What do you think-" Twist was cut off by a round of explosions surrounding us. The circle of explosions started shrinking forcing Twist and I together. Before they reached us the volley stopped filling the air with silence. I dropped Scorch to the ground unceremoniously so Twist and I were back to back. Out of the trees came a group of Cybertronians I recognised. The Cybertronians circled us and closed in.

"Hello, Black," one spoke. They all had black Cybertronian armor that showed off their scars and identified them as Gladiators. "We'd like Scorch back if you don't mind." I knew what they would do as soon as they got him. It's what every Gladiator does when they no longer needed someone. I grabbed Twist's armor discretely before pushing Scorch towards the one who talked with my foot. He reached out and grabbed him so with my speed I threw an energon dagger at Scorch's neck before pushing Twist as hard as I could through the circle. I activated the shield I attached under his armor and curled into a ball, hands covering my head. I also morphed into my human body.

All in the second between throwing the knife and the Gladiators shooting at me. I heard Twist shout before their modified gun shots joined together and hit my shield and the energon from the knife hit the mixture of Scorch's cooling liquids and energon causing a large, purple explosion.

I flew through the air and rammed into a tree. I saw a piece of armor flying towards me just before the black overcame my senses.

* * *

**Three years later, third person, Diego Garcia base:**

A small navy blue mech ran through the hangar doors of the Autobot barracks, giggling. Chasing after him was a slightly larger femme. Her torso was the same blue as her father while her arms and legs were yellow. Her hands and feet were also the same blue as her torso and her silver face was topped with a small amount of dark yellow 'hair' that looked a lot like her fathers. She sped up and tackled the younger mech. His giggles turned into laughter as his sister tickled the sensitive spot on his torso. His whole body was a dark navy blue except for his helmet which was a lighter blue. He had a visor exactly like his mothers that was just darker than his fathers.

A blue gray mech passed by the two and laughed at their antics.

"C'mon Hardshot! I'm rootin' fo' ya!" The little mech smiled mischievously before fighting against the reflexive spasms and tickling his sister. She squealed and reared back but was relentlessly assaulted by her brother.

"No fair!" A black mech five feet larger than the blue gray mech and about ten feet taller than the youngling's paused in his route to where ever.

"I don't know. Silverwarp's pretty good at these," he spoke.

"Yes! I got Uncle 'Hide on my side!" the young femme proclaimed. Her pause allowed her brother to counter and tackle her. The fight continued and drew quite a crowd before footsteps sounded from the hangar. Out of the building walked a dark blue mech that was just lighter than Hardshot and covered in dents, dings, scratches, and stickers. His visor glowed a light Autobot blue and he sighed as when it landed on the two tickle-fighting youngling's.

"I swear. Those two are gonna be the death of me." Behind him came such a light blue mech that he was almost white. He stood about the same height as the first but seemed to have a permanent smirk. He also had two separate optics instead of a visor and a helmet instead of 'hair'. He also had two large drills behind his shoulders. He laughed and patted his brother on the shoulder.

"But you wouldn't trade them for anything, Topspin. If you do, I promise I will make your life a living hell."

"Thank you for that encouragement Twin Twist." As he finished Topspin sighed then walked forward, his brother at his heels. Although he could feel the mischievousness through his bond with them he thought it was only from their fight. Oh was he wrong. And he figured that out as soon as he bent down to pick the two up.

"Attack!" they shouted in unison. Together they jumped and pushed their father to the ground. The crowd parted so they wouldn't be crushed by the mech. As he was being tickled by his children everyone was smiling and laughing at the scene. Out of the hangar scampered two more younglings; one mech and one femme. The mech was the older of the two and of all four while the femme was the youngest. They took one look at the scene before running and tackling their own father. Ironhide joined Topspin on the ground while Chromia, his Spark Mate, bust out laughing harder along with her sisters.

The two Cybertronians didn't notice the plane land, too preoccupied with laughing and trying to get their kids off. When it stopped the hatch lowered to the ground and out walked two mechs and a femme. The femme was just shorter than both mechs who stood at the same height. One was a dark blue with flames coming from his wrists and ankles while the other was all red with two tracks from his vehicle form falling from his shoulders to his ankles.

The femme was all black except for a yellow line coming from the tip of her doorwings to the center of her back. It then spread and either went over her shoulders and down the sides of her arms or went down the sides of her legs. The three took one look at the scene before stifling laughs. At least, the mechs did. The femme outright laughed right away. The two younglings tickling Topspin heard the laugh and looked up before bolting.

"Mom!" they shouted in unison. The femme smiled before kneeling and embracing the two in a hug.

"How are my mech and femme doing?" she asked between laughs.

"Good. We surprised daddy!" the young mech said.

"I can see that 'Shot," she replied while glancing at her Spark Mate. He was now catching his 'breath' and laying on his back. Chromia was grabbing her own children and prying them off their father who sat up and gave them an 'I'll-get-you-later' look. They playfully squealed and grabbed their mothers armor for protection.

"Did you have fun Mama?" Skywarp asked. Black looked towards her daughter and nodded, rubbing her nose against her daughter's. From the plane exited two more mechs, one looking like a flame and the other two shades of dark blue and black. "Uncle Flame!" 'Warp squealed. She then wriggled out of her mothers grasp and ran towards said mech. He smiled and picked her up throwing her into the air. He received yet another excited squeal from the girl and a glare from her mother. He just shrugged as he held the femme.

"Better to ask forgiveness than permission." Black shook her head and allowed her son to go to his favorite of the two, Tread. Like the good friend he is he didn't throw the mech into the air and only tickled his belly. With her children being watched by her friends Black walked over to the blue mech still laying on his back. She stood just above his head looking down. His visor brightened and he smiled.

"Hi there." Black smirked before reaching down and lifting her lazy Spark Mate to his feet. He helped, a little, then trapped her in his arms before she could leave. "Welcome back," he spoke in a whisper. His face was inches from hers and his smirk hinted his mood. Black chuckled before lifting her face and kissing his nose, deciding to tease him. He pouted as she laughed and ducked out of his embrace. She stood a few feet away, smiling at the sight of her little brother embracing his new Spark Mate, her children playing with her best friends, her new friends walking around and not standing next to Primus, and the overall happiness of the Autobots. Leadfoot and Roadbuster appeared out of nowhere with the newly arrived Wheeljack and dragged the protesting Twin Twist off to Primus know's where.

"I kinda feel bad for him," her love spoke as he again wrapped his arms around her neck and nestled his head on her shoulder. Reaching up she grabbed onto his arms so she wouldn't fall as she leaned against him.

"Yeah. It seems he's been their lab rat for the past month."

"You think it has something to do with that prank he pulled?"

"That was him?"

"Yep."

"Well then yes." They stood together as everyone retreated to either their rooms for the night, their job, or, in her friends case, to play with younglings.

"You got nice friends," Topspin mumbled in her ear.

"I know." She then smiled and spun around, leading her love to their quarters. "Now c'mon. I've been gone for a month and this is what I was looking forward to." Topspin smirked before following. Peace was everywhere on the base. Decepticons haven't been heard from in two years, younglings have been born, humans had taken an absolute liking to the Autobots, and three Primes were alive to lead the Autobots.

Ani, Dan, and Henry were no more. Each had been almost killed and had to give up one of their forms. It didn't take Black long to decide. She wanted to be Cybertronian so she could live her life with Topspin. Dan and Henry took longer, but ended up following in their friend and leaders footsteps. It wasn't to be in vain, for they had received a transmission two years later saying their old lovers were on their way along with a group of 'Bots. They were ecstatic and their happiness joined that of the others. Topspin and Black, Chromia and Ironhide, and Optimus and Elita all became bonded within a year of each other. Only three months later the first sparkling in millennia had been born to Ironhide and Chromia and was named Speedforce. Then came Silverwarp and Hardshot from Black and Topspin. Then 'Hide and Mia's second child, Light Force. Everyone knew her name had a hidden message. She may be small, but Light Force was strong and quick on her feet.

After much interrogation people found out there were no sparklings from Optimus and Elita because they were still 'thinking about it'. Black scoffed and made it her personal mission to become an aunt. But right now, she was with her love, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**A/N: ...Woah. So that's what happens when I go to finish a story. Well, if ya'll want, I'll see what I can do about the next story being a sequel. Might be hard, but I could make it work. And I think I'm getting much better with ze ****fluffiez.**


End file.
